Clear The Air and Move On
by AlexDN
Summary: A difficult case and hidden issues within the team threaten to irreparably damage the dynamics of the team as well as their unusual family. WARNINGS inside. No Tiva. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately, I don't own anything of NCIS :)

I want to say thank you to le_bibliothecaire, weatherlywatcher49 and ncisnewgirl for all their ideas and support. Girls, this story is for you! *winking*

This story is written with ncismom's precious help. You're the best beta reader of the world!

***WARNINGS!***

1. Mention of violence and rape, but not graphic.

3. The first chapters ARE NOT for Ziva and McGee's fans, but later I'll be nice with them too. So, please, DO NOT start complaining. Don't like, don't read!

**'' **_**Clear The Air and Move On**_ "

_Chapter 1._

It has been the most boring ten days in the history of the team's entire career.

Their last case had resulted in Gibbs and his team being forced to use some rather unorthodox methods in order to close the case. Director Vance had given them several warnings about staying within the confines of investigation and they had failed to listen prompting him to create a suitable punishment so Gibbs and his agents would remember who was in charge of NCIS.

So no new case had requested their amazing investigation skills because the Director, in order to punish their insubordination, had assigned them a very amusing mission: going through all the cold cases of the last two years!

Gibbs could recall the various comments from his team members from Tony's plea to shoot him to Ziva's empty threats on Director's life or McGee's need of a Nutter Butter. The former Marine had simply bestowed Leon with one of his infamous glare.

* * *

This particular morning had been even more boring and mundane than the last ten days; when the phone on Tony's desk rang, the entire team snapped to attention in hope of a case to breake the monotony.

"DiNozzo... Hi," he smiled looking at his colleagues as he shook his head to let them know that it was not a job related call. They all sighed and started reading their old files again as Tony continued his conversarion.

''How are you?... Good, and... no, why? What did he do this time?'' Tony asked annoyed as he rubbed his eyes, missing Gibbs's concerned look. ''No, I didn't know... yeah... what? Oh my God... how is he?... Oh, no,'' he sighed as he turned to look at his co-workers who were now staring at him . ''Yes, I understand, but I've a... yes, I know, but... listen, I... okay, I'll call ya back. Ciao.''

Tony hung up and buried his face in his hands. _This can't be happening!_

''Problems, DiNozzo?'' asked Gibbs.

''Yes,'' he replied as he turned to look at his boss. Tony stood up and went to Gibbs' desk, hoping to keep Ziva and McGee from overhearing his request. ''I need some days off, Gibbs.''

''Nice try!" exclaimed McGee from his desk. ''You can't leave us buried under a mountain of cold cases and go on vacation!"

Tony completely ignored him and explained, ''My father was in Colorado for his business and he went skiing with a friend.''

''So?'' Gibbs pressed.

''So he fell and broke his leg. That was my Aunt Maria on the phone. She's his sister and the only normal person in my father's family. My father's at St. Joseph Hospital in Denver and she can't go there so she asked me...''

''How many days?''

''I don't know. A week? Maybe more.'' Tony guessed.

''Okay. You've got a week, but I want you back asap, DiNozzo.''

''Thanks, boss,'' Tony sighed as he went to his desk. ''I'm really sorry, Gibbs. My father's a playboy. He's almost eighty years old but he acts like he's forty!" He rambled on as his signed some files and stacked them on the counter behind his desk.

''Well, his son is almost forty years old but he acts like a teenager so...'' Ziva smirked, stopping as she saw Tony's angered reaction.

Tony's head snapped up and he glared at her. ''If I was such a teenager, you...'' he started but immediately ceased his verbal tirade.

He had really enough of all her cruel jokes but he had no time to waste. Ziva needed to be put back in her place, but Tony knew that this was not the right moment or place to accomplish that feat.

''I what?'' she pushed.

Tony ignored her question jut like he did with McGee's. He took his gun out the drawer, wore his short black Armani coat, slung his backpack on his shoulder and as he headed to the elevator. He nodded to all his colleagues, his gaze lasting a little longer on Ziva's eyes.

_If I always acted like a teenager, you would be in Gitmo accused of espionage and terrorism thanks to your boyfriend or you'd be dead in Somalia, my dear Miss David._

Tony could sense that Ziva was uncomfortable under his costant gaze, which at times could be as intimidating as Gibbs' infamous glare. A slight smile escaped his lips as he watched her shift in her chair in an effort to avoid eye contact with him. He finally adverted his eyes and headed towards the elevator.

His shoulders were tense and stiff and he was clenching his jaw in effort to control his anger. As he entered the elevator, he didn't look back although he could feel Ziva watching his every move. He wondered if she would ever figure out the reasons behind his unexpected reaction to her mean spirited jibe; however, after all these years, he was beginning to have his doubts.

As soon as the elevator door closed behind Tony, the phone on Gibbs' desk rang.

"Gibbs," he sharply answered. ''On it!"

He hung up the phone as he he stood up. ''Gear up! Rock Creek Park rangers found our missing Lieutenant Amelia Hart.''

The team leader made his way towards the elevator closly followed by his two remaining agents.

''She's been missing for six months,'' Ziva recalled.

''Boss, when you say that they found her,'' McGee began. ''Do you mean...''

''She's dead,'' he gruffly answered_. Great! Ten days without a case and when my SFA is off-duty, we get a bad one! Crap!_

Unfortunately, Gibbs had no idea how dreadful this case was going to be and how it would affect all his agents, particularly two of them.

TBC...

* * *

Let me know what do you think and remember the warnings :)

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately I own nothing of NCIS *sigh*

Thanks for all pm, alerts and reviews!

This chapter is a sort of flashbacks to explain you how Tony's life in the last six months. So, please, be patient with me. I promise you that there'll be just another long flashbacks.

Thanks from the bottom of my heart to my beta reader, ncismom :)))

**'' Clear The Air and Move On ''**

_Chapter 2._

**About six months ago.**

Doctor Brad Pitt was a successful and happy man that loved his job as a pulmonologist at Bethesda Naval Hospital and really liked to spend his time with his friends and ex- frat brothers. About six years ago he had treated the most difficult and fascinating case of his career that had earned him top billing in the all Science and Medical Journals of the world.

One day in May, he had received a call from Isolation Department. They had just admitted two patients that could have been contaminated by a white powder that could prove to be a fatal deseas. At first he had thought that that was just one of his colleagues playing a joke, but he had immediately changed his mind when he had met the two individuals, NCIS Special Agents Caitlin Todd and Anthony DiNozzo.

After several hours of testing, he had found out that only the man had been contaminated with what turned out to be pneumonic plague.

He, Agent Todd and nurse Emma had watched that young man fighting with all his strength and gasping for every breath. They had all been surprised that he had been able to keep talking and joking despite the fact that he was more than likely going to die drowing in the fluids of his own lungs.

He admired that stubborn and brave man and when he had found out that his patient was the same guy that suffered a broken the leg during a football game at college, Brad had even felt guilty, because he knew that that accident had stopped the career of one of the most promising player in the colleges league.

Luckily the plague and the resulting pneumonia hadn't kill his patient.

Check-up after check-up, their friendship had grown, so it had been only natural for Brad to invite Tony every year to his birthday barbecue at his house in Bethesda, but unfortunately DiNozzo's job with NCIS had always stopped him from going.

* * *

When Tony had finally been able to leave the Navy Yard, he was so tired that he was going to call Brad and tell him that he wouldn't be able go to his barbecue on the next day because he wanted to sleep the entire week end. Fortunately, he had changed his mind and decided to go for a little while.

On Sunday morning Tony had worn a pair of Emporio Armani blue cotton casual pants, a Ferragamo white linen shirt and a pair of white and blue Nike shoes and had perfectly comb his hair. Looking at his image in the mirror he had smiled, "Not bad at all , DiNozzo. You don't look like a man that had slept just a few hours in the last three days."

By the time Tony arrived at Brad's, the party had already started. ''Finally! We're all in the back yard, come on!" Brad greeted him.

''Sorry, but I overslept. Ya know, my job...'' Tony smiled.

''You should slow down or your health...''

''Hey! This is your birthday and you're not my doc today!" laughed Tony.

''Okay! Okay!"

''This is for you,'' smiled Tony giving him a small package. ''I hope you like it.''

Brad opened the gift and said, ''Tony, you didn't need to... WOW! This watch is so cool!"

''You gave me more time to live, so I thought that a watch would be the right gift.''

Brad dragged his friend into a hug as he whispered to his ear, ''Thank you. I'm happy I helped you. You're a good man, Tony.''

That heartfelt moment was interrupted by a tiny voice. ''Uncle Brad? Daddy needs you at the bar-bar...''

They turned to see a small little girl with red pigtails that was struggling to say an odd word; ''Barbecue?'' asked Tony smiling.

''Yes,'' she smiled back. ''Who are you?''

''Maggie, this is Tony and he's one of my best friends.'' answered Brad. ''This is my sister's four years old daughter.''

''Hi, Maggie. Nice to meet you,'' smiled Tony crouching down and extending his hand to shake hers. ''What a beautiful blue eyes!"

She blushed and shyly smiled. ''I'll never understand how you do that!" exclaimed Brad.

''What?'' asked Tony as he looked up at him.

''It doesn't matter how old they are. Every time you smile, the women just seem to fall at your feet.''

''It's a gift,'' winked Tony as he stood up.

''Uncle, daddy needs you!"

''I'm going! Tony on the table under the white umbrella you can find something to drink.''

''I'll bring him there,'' stated Maggie as she took Tony's hand in hers and drug him to the table.

Tony winked at Brad who was rolling his eyes as he sighed, ''Incredible!"

With an iced beer in his hand and after leaving Maggie with her mother, Tony made his way towards a small group of men.

Billy and Mike were two of Brad's frat-brothers that worked in DC as lawyer and jeweler espectively. Josh and Bob were two of Tony's _Alpha Chi Delta_ frat-brothers. Bob was a DC Homicide Detective and Josh directed his father's button factory. They all have been opponents on the football fields in college, but now they played together almost every Saturday morning.

Mike was married and had two children, while Bob had lost his wife two years ago and was now raising his two children alone.

The party went on well and Tony was able to relax and have fun with his friends, until Sammy, Bob's son threw up on his sister. ''Daddy, Sammy, puked on me!'' cried the six year old little girl. ''You're disgusting!" she growled to her brother that now was on his knee clutching his belly.

They all run towards the children. ''Where does it hurt, Sammy?" asked his father as he crouched down next to him.

''My tummy. Dad, it hurts so much,'' gagged the five year old boy.

''I know kid. I think I better take him to the hospital,'' Bob said, looking up to Brad.

''Go to Georgetown University Hospital. They've got an excellent Peditrician on staff,'' the doctor insisted as he examinated the little boy's tummy.

Tony saw Bob standing up with Sammy in his arms as he said, ''Okay. I'll lay you down on the backseat and I'll drive you there. Don't worry,''

''No, daddy. I wanna... wanna stay with you,'' whimpered the child as he clutched his father's shirt.

''But I've got to drive, honey,'' sighed the father as he made his way to his car, followed closely by the other guests.

Tony knew all too well the feeling of wanting to be in your father arms, especially when you're sick;unfortunately, he never got to experience his father's loving arms around him. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. had always been too busy to waste his time on holding his son when he was sick.

''I'll drive you there,'' Tony offered as he ruffled Sammy's hair and smiled reassuringly. ''I'm a Fed. I can drive really fast. Don't worry, you'll be there in a jiffy.''

Less than ten minutes Bob entered the ER carrying his son, while Tony went to park his car.

When Tony reached Bob at ER, he found the man pacing the waiting room trying to stay calm. ''Did they tell you anything?'' asked Tony.

"No. They told me to stay here and wait, but... Tony, I need to know how my baby is.''

The agent heard the desperation in his friend'd voice. ''Don't worry. He'll be fine. He probably he just ate too much junky food."

''How could you know that? His mother...''

''Bob, don't...''

''Milly started the same way. One day she felt sick and after six months she died for a stomach cancer."

''Come here,'' Tony pulled the man into a tight hug. ''He'll be fine. Don't think the worst,'' he whispered as he guide Bob to seat. ''I'll bring you some water. Stay.''

After about fifteen minutes a nurse entered the waiting room asking for Samuel Pryce's family and told Bob that his son's doctor would be talk to him in five minutes. ''How is Sammy?'' asked the anguished father.

''He'll be fine. Don't worry.'' she smiled before going out the room.

Tony squeezed his friend's shoulder as the man collapsed on a chair. ''You should call your daughter. I'm sure she's scared and she needs to hear your voice.''

Bob looked at him as he started to say something, but Tony anticipated him, ''I'll wait for Sammy's doctor and I'll tell him to wait for you. Go now, call Daisy.''

A few minutes later a blonde, short woman in white scrubs entered the waiting room. ''I'm looking for Sammy's family,'' she said with a sweet and warm voice.

Tony stood up and went to her, but before he could say a word she began. ''I'm Doctor Della Torre, Mr. Pryce. Your son's appendix is a bit inflamed and this is the reason why he got sick. We've given him something for the pain and for nausea.''

''Listen, doctor. I'm not...''

''I want to keep him here for a few days to see if the inflammation heals with medicine or if we need to remove the appendix.''

The woman finally took a breath and Tony was able to say, ''Sorry, but I'm not Sammy's dad. He's calling his daughter but he'll be here soon. I'm just a friend that drove them here.''

''Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that... I mean... Sorry, but it's been a crazy day after an even crazier night and...''

''Never mind, doc,'' smiled Tony as he looked in her doe's big green eyes. _I'd like to be a sick baby so you could make me feel better. You'd need just a look and a smile._

In that moment Bob arrived and after telling him what she had already told Tony, the doctor added,''I'll take you to your son. He's already in his room on the Peditrician Ward and I'm sure he's waiting for you.''

''Thanks, doc,'' smiled Bob as he turned to Tony, ''Thanks for everything. I...''

''Go to Sammy and tell him that I'll see him tomorrow at my lunch break. What about Daisy? Do you need me to take her to my place? You know that she loves Uncle Tony,'' he grinned.

''Yeah you're a perfect uncle, but I called my mother. Thanks.''

They headed towards Sammy's room, but Tony couldn't stop thinking about Sammy's doctor. Her eyes and her sweetness had touched his heart.

Tony kept his promise and the next day at lunch break, he went to visit Sammy and brought him a red car as a gift. He stayed with the child and his father for about an hour. Sammy was better and Bob told him that Doctor Della Torre was optimistic that Sammy would avoid having sugery.

Walking to the elevator, to go back to NCIS, Tony spotted Doctor Della Torre next to a vending machine.

''May I buy you a cup of coffe, Doctor?'' he asked from behind, unitentionally startling her. ''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.''

''Oh, no. You didn't. I was just lost in thought.'' she smiled.

''Bad thoughts?'' he asked as he saw her smile fading too quickly.

''Yes.'' she sighed.

''I wouldn't be able to do your job. Working every day with sick children...'' he shook his head.

''Yes, but then you see them healing and going home with their family and you're the happiest person in the world.''

Tony just nodded as he looked at her and saw her eyes lowering and widening in surprise. ''Something wrong?''

''That's a gun?'' she asked as she pointed to the holster peeping from his suit jacket.

''Oh, this?'' he asked as he hid the weapon. "I was out for an interrogation and when I finished I realized that it was time for my lunch break. Yesterday I had promised Sammy to come. So I came straight here, but I didn't want to leave my gun in the car. Ya know, it's not safe. Is that a problem?''

''No, absolutely not. What's your job?''

''I'm an federal agent.''

''Really? Which agengy?'' she asked.

''I'm an NCIS special agent. NCIS stands for...''

''Naval Criminal Investigative Service.'' she recited.

''Ya know us?'' Tony was really surprised.

''Yes, a colleague told me about them and a weird case,''

''A weird case?''

''Yes. An NCIS agent was contaminated with Y pestis... I mean, with...''

''Pneumonic plague.''

''So it's true! He wasn't kidding me! Do you know that man?''

''Oh, yes. I see him every morning...'' he stopped just a second, ''When I look in the mirror.''

He saw perplexity in her eyes as she proceeded his words. Her big eyes became even bigger when she finally realized what he had just said. ''You're that man?'' she asked sotto voce.

''Yep and your colleague is Brad Pitt, right?'' she just nodded. ''We were at him when Sammy got sick.''

''Well, I dare to say that you perfectly healed,'' she smiled fixing her eyes in his.

''Luckily,'' answered Tony a bit imbarassed. He didn't like to talk about those days under the blue lights.

''You didn't answer me about the coffe.''

''A tea?''

''Perfect,'' he agreed as he inserted the coins in the vending machine.

''Well, your job is as hard as mine and definitely more dangerous,'' she said as she took the plastic cup that Tony was givining her.

''Maybe, but luckily our victims usually are adults and not children. Nothing bad should happen when you're so young,'' he sighed barely audible looking into his cup and so missing her concerned look.

''You're right. Children should be always happy and carefree,'' she stated making him to look at her.

_Why do I feel as if she's reading my mind and my heart? Weird. It doesn't bother me. _''Ya know, I don't know your name.''

''Alessandra, but they call me Sandy as Sandy Olson of...''

''Grease''! Do you like movies?'' _It can't be possible! She even likes movies!_

''I'm a movie addict,'' she admitted. ''And you?''

''The same,'' answered Tony as his cell rang. ''Sorry... DiNozzo... on it, Boss!'' He closed his phone and said, ''I've got to go now.''

''Okay,'' she said, a bit disappointed.

''If you have any problem or you need anything,'' he gave her his card, ''Call me,'' he smiled one of his best smile.

''Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo,'' she read. ''It's always useful to know a Fed.''

_Are flirting doc?_ ''Always at your service, ma'ma!" he joked as he saluted her and went away.

_I can't believe I left her the choice to call me or not. I didn't even ask her number! Am I going crazy? Why is it so different with her?_

Three days later Sandy called him at NCIS, ''I've got a big problem and need your help," she said as soon as he answered the phone.

''What's going on?'' he asked really worried. ''Are you okay?''

''I think I made a mistake and I don't know how to solve it.''

''Don't worry. I'll help you,'' he reassured her.

Tony heard a sort of muffled chuckle on the phone. ''Sandy, are you okay? Please, tell me what happened.''

''I've two tickets for Saturday evening's game. Washington Redskins vs Dallas Cowboys at FedEx Field, but I'm alone. Could you solve this problem for me?''

''You... you... you made me think...! And I believed you! You're a really naughty girl, ya know?" Tony was so relieved that she was fine and that she was just joking that he couldn't stop laughing.

''I know. When you asked me if I was okay, I wanted to tell you the truth, but...'' she laughed. ''It was too funny!"

''Funny? I'll make you pay for that.''

''What's my punishment?''

''Pizza at Gennaro's beforethe game.''

''I humbly accept my punishment, Agent DiNozzo.''

''I'll be at your place at seven. What's your address?''. After he wrote down her address he hung up and leaned back in his chair.

_A beautiful, intelligent woman with a sense of homur and who loves sport and movies! I'm dreaming! Is it already Christmas? Or my birthday?_

The evening was perfect and their new found relationship waseven better. It seemed like Sandy and Tony had always known each other. They discovered that they liked the same movies and that they had the same sense of humor. Tony and Sandy teased each other without malice. They laughed and talked about serious issues, like their jobs and all the bad things they saw every day.

''Thank you, for this beautiful night,'' Tony grinned as they were standing in front of her door.

''No, I should be thanking you,'' she said sotto voce as she leaned against the door jamb.

''Why?'' he whispered as he put his hands on her hips.

''Because you're... you,'' she answered caressing his chest as she looked up at him.

_She likes me as I am. Nobody has done that before. They all wanted to change me and they all made me feel as there was something wrong in me. Is it possible that such an intelligent and sweet woman can accept me for who I am?_

Tony leaned to her and their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. In that moment Tony understood that they would be together for the rest of thier lives.

Tony couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy and comfortable with a woman. It hadn't been this perfect even with Jeanne and he knew that, besides the lies that he had to tell her, he had really loved her. Tonight Jeanne had became a far memory and Tony felt finally he could move on.

Sandy was his chance to be happy again and with a little bit of lucky, that happiness would last for the rest of his life.

**Present day.**

On the way to his apartment Tony called the airport and reserved a seat on the first flight to Denver, then he called Sandy to tell her what had happened to his father.

''Call me when you arrive and let me know how he is.''

''Sure, _piccola._''

''How do you feel? I mean...''

''I don't know. He's never taken care of me, but I know that this is the right thing to do. I need to go there.''

''Because you're nothing like him,'' she stated.

''Thank you.''

Tony had told her everything about his childhood, his mother's death and how Sr. had neglected him, leaving his only twelve-year-old child at a Maui hotel, just because he had to stay with a rich divorcee.

Usually people laughed or felt sorry for him about that story, but Sandy had got really mad at his father, so mad that the first time they met, Tony had been afraid that she was going to strangle him. Luckily nothing violent happened and despite Tony's protest, Sandy and his father had had a long private talk from with they both came out alive and unharmed.

Tony had never asked Sandy what they had talked about, but from that moment his father had slowly started to change. A call every now and then, just to find out how his son was, or to inform him that he had finally started a honest life and he had a honest job, or that he was out of country for business.

In every call, his father never forgot to ask about Sandy and when Tony had finally had the courage to ask him what they had talked about, Sr. had answered, ''You only need to know that that woman would defend you as a lioness defends her cubs. Your mother was just like her and you'd be a fool if you did anything that made her leave you.''

''Tony?''

Sandy's voice brought him back to reality. ''Yeah?''

''When is your flight?''

''About an hour and half from now, so I've got to hurry.'' he answered as he opened his apartment's door and entered.

''Okay. Remember to call me. Ti amo.''

''Ti amo. Ciao.'' he whispered as he hang up, opened the walk-in closet, took his trolley suitcase and went to his bedroom.

TBC

* * *

I know. I know. I used my name for Tony's girlfriend... but it's not such a bad idea to be Tony's girlfriend so let me dream, please! LOL

Sandy's Italian and her last name is Della Torre (just like Di Nozzo). In Italy we wrote this kind of surmanes separated.

A question: do you prefer long or short chapters? Let me know. Thank you.

Please review. Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately I owe nothing of NCIS :(

I'm overwhelmed by all your reviews, alerts and pm. Grazie! *blushing*

Thanks, ncismom. You're so nice, kind and... patient LOL

No Tony in this chapter, but just NCIS new case. Sorry :)

- WARNINGS: disturbing images and mention of violence.

**'' Clear The Air and Move On ''**

_Chapter 3._

When Gibbs, McGee and Ziva arrived at the crime scene in Rock Creek Park and got out of their sedan, a young DC policeman approached them. Gibbs stopped him before he was able to open his mouth by holding up his badge. ''NCIS Special Agents Gibbs, McGee and David. Who's in charge?''

''Gibbs, what are you doing here?'' asked Fornell, coming from the wood behind the yellow police's tape.

''The victim is a Navy Lieutenant, Tobias.'' he answered as he ducked down and passed under the tape, his agents following close behind.

''How do you know that? She hasn't got any ID.''

''I don't know. Maybe one of your agents searched foe her fingerprints on AFIS,'' grinned Gibbs. ''But I'm sure you were about to call me, weren't you?''

Fornell just rolled his eyes as he gestured, ''Follow me.''

A few steps from the corpse, the FBI agent stopped and whispered them, ''It's not a nice scene.''

''Yeah, we figured out, Agent Fornell,'' said Ziva gruffly.

''Yep... uhmm, I don't think you've ever seen something like this,'' he seriously answered as he looked at all of them. ''Not even you, Jethro.''

And Fornell was right. As soon as they arrived where the corpse was, they stopped in their tracks, their faces etched with astonishment.

The poor woman was sitting on the grass and her torso was tied to a tree. Her head was bowed and her long brown hair covered her face. She wore only a short slipthat it had to be pink, but now it was covered in dirt and blood.

A lot of blood. Too much blood.

The sweet air of early Spring chilled. It seemed that the time had stopped and that even the birds had stopped chirping and the leaves had stopped moving on the branches. The world was silent and still in respect of the poor body in front of them.

''TOD?'' swallowed Gibbs.

''Early this morning. Ranger Bell found her on his first round at five a.m.,'' answered Fornell.

''COD?'' asked the gray-haired NCIS agent unable to take his eyes off the victim, but when he didn't received any answer he turned to his friend and asked again, ''Fornell?''

''Oh, sorry... uhmm... according to our ME's first examination... she was wounded but still alive when someone tied her to the tree.''

''What do you mean? If she was still alive, how she died?'' asked McGee more pale than usual.

''Her blood attracted the animals and they... they killed her.''

''Do you mean that she was eaten by...'' Ziva said.

''Yep.''

''Who could do this?'' sighed Tim.

''A monster,'' answered Ziva staring the corpse.

''No. A serial killer. She's fifth one.'' stated Fornell.

They all turned and stared at him stunned and speechless.

_I need Tony here_, thought Gibbs.

TBC

* * *

I know, this chapter is really short but I promise you that the next one will be longer. Pinky Promise :)

What is going to happen? And mostly, why two members of the team will be really affected by this investigation?

Please review! Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you for your support, alerts and reviews. They're very important for me.

No NCIS case, but a lot of Tony *wink*

ncismom, you're amazing! Thanks for everything :)

**'' Clear The Air and Move On ''**

_Chapter 4._

**About four months ago.**

It had been a long and tough week at work so Tony had slept a little longer than usual and now he was heading to his kitchen to prepare his breakfast, or perhaps it was lunch, completely unaware that he was about to experience one of the more unusual Saturdays in his life.

The cordless on the counter rang and Tony answered as he poured some milk in a mug and then put it in the microwave to warm it up, ''Hello?''

''Mister DiNozzo?''

''Yes?''

''Mister Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Jr.?'' the man's voice asked once again.

''Yes. Who is this?'' he asked a bit annoyed as took his now hot milk out of the microwaves. _If he wants to sell me a new vacuum cleaner, I'm gonna to kill him!_

''My name is Miles Rollings and I'm a lawyer.''

_Lawyer? I hate lawyers! They always give you bad news! _''What can I do for you, Mr. Rollings?'' Tony warily asked.

''I work for the law firm Lord, Jenkins & Bertini in New York.''

_I know them. They're one of the most influential law firms in the US; they've got offices all around the country. _

''Yes?'' Tony was more and more worried. _Wait! He said New York? Oh, my God! What did my father do this time? I swear I won't pay his debts! I haven't paid all the money that I owe back to that bastard of Crispian yet!_

''I'm calling you about your mother's inheritance, Mr. DiNozzo. We've received the assignment to calculate the exact amount of the money that your mother left to you, including the interest that has been accumulated after all these years. If I'm not mistaken, Mrs. DiNozzo passed away thirty years ago, right?''

''Thirty-one in August,'' Tony corrected, a hint of sadness in his voice.

''Yes, sorry. So, Mr. DiNozzo, I...''

''Excuse me for interrupting, but I don't understand. If my mother died almost thirty-one years ago, why are you calling me about her inheritance now? And who gave you the assignment?''

''You're right, I should have been clearer in my intentions. Let me attempt to explain it better,'' said the lawyer. ''When your mother, Mrs. Danielle Paddington DiNozzo died, you were just a child so the administration of all your inheritance went to your father.''

At those words, Tony sighed as he rubbed his face. _I need to sit down. _

He sat down at the table as the lawyer continued talking.''Mr. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. administrated your inheritance until you were twelve, when he lost everything because of some bad financial investiments. If you want I can fax you the list of all those businesses.''

''No, no. Thank you,'' Tony hastened to answer because he was quite sure that he would have found something that would have bothered his cop's conscience.

''Good. A year later your father became the administrator of a very rich woman, Mrs Samantha Larson and he...''

''Married her,'' Tony sighed.

He still remembered that day in June, when they got married and how he felt bad seeing his father kissing another woman in front of him. They had told him that he should have been happy to have a new mother, but he just wanted his own mom. He wanted to see his mother dancing and laughing with his father and not that witch that just a few hours before the ceremony, had stormed into his bedroom to scold and warn him.

_Today is my day, so behave and do not ruin this for me because you're sad for your mother and you don't want me in your father's life. Your mother's dead and she's never coming back so suck it up and stay out of my way. Anthony's mine now and I won't allow a worthless child to ruin everything. Today you'll be all smiles and tomorrow you'll go back to your Boarding School in Rhode Island. If I'm lucky, I won't see you until Christmas._

Little Anthony hadn't come back home that Christmas, because his father was in Hawaii with his new wife and they didn't know what to do with him; so he had stayed alone at school crying all his tears on the shoulder of the wife of the school janitor.

On that day, Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Jr. decided that he would never go back home and that he would have make it on his own.

''Mr. DiNozzo? Can you hear me? Are you still there?'' the lawyer's voice called out, stirring him from his memories.

''Yes, sorry. What were you saying?''

''I was saying that you father's businesses were up and down for a while until he got lucky on another business,'' Rollings explained. ''Last year when he invested a large sum of money on Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan's Enterprises, he ended up in a very lucrative deal. So, now your father's richer that he's ever been in all his life and he gave us the assignment because he wants to give you what belongs to you.''

''I didn't even know that my mother left me something in her will.''

''Actually, Mr. DiNozzo, it's more than something.''

''What do you mean?'' Tony asked surprised.

''When your mother married Mr. DiNozzo, her father wanted their assets kept divided so your inheritance is in everything she owned at the time of her death plus the last thirty years' interests.''

''And how much would that be?'' _Come on! Just tell me the amount so I can go back to my breakfast! I'm starving! It sounds like she left me a million of dollars!_

''Mr. DiNozzo, are you sitting down?'' Rollings inquired.

''Yes, why?'' Tony suspiciously asked. He didn't understand why that lawyer was so reluctant.

''Uhmm, sir... if we combine your mother's real estates, investments and equity, at the time of her death and we add the intereste and the earnings that has accumulated, your inheritance amounts to five million and three hundred thousand of US dollars plus all her jewels, and this is what your father will deposit in your bank account as soon as all documents are signed. I've already sent our office in DC all the documents and all you have to do is go and sign them.''

The lawyer stopped talking, but Tony didn't say a word. Tony's mind has stopped working from the moment he heard the sum of his inheritance.

_Five million and three hundred thousand dollars? This can't be happening. I don't have to worry about anything anymore. I can give Crispian all his damn money and not be affected at all. I can buy a better apartment with a working heater and a working elevator. When I finally have my own family, I'll be able to give them economic stability. I've got to call..._

''Mr. DiNozzo? Did you pass out?'' asked the lawyer from the other end of the line.

Tony nearly answered him with his famous '_DiNozzos don't pass out', _but he opted for a more sincere, ''Almost.''

''Yeah, I understand. Do you have any questions?''

''No, thanks. At this moment my mind is a bit clouded. Maybe I'll call you back later, if you don't mind.''

''Anytime, sir. I'll give you my cell number and do not hesitate to call me.''

''Thank you.'' Tony wrote down the lawyers' number, thanked him again and hung up just in time to hear his door bell ringing.

Tony slowly stood up and suddenly he realized how that news had seemingly drained all his energy. He litteraly drug his lanky body to the intercom and sighed, ''Yes?''

''I've got a delivery for Mr. DiNozzo.''

''That's me. I'm at the fourth floor. Could you...''

''No, sir. I can't come up. You need to come down.''

Tony rubbed his face in frustration as he repeated, ''Please, could you come...''

''Sir, I can't bring it up. You need to come down asap!'' Tony detected the ungency in that man's voice and the sound of horns in the background.

''Okay. I'm coming.''

_I didn't order anything. If it's a stupid joke I... _

He stopped as he took the keys' in his hand and looked down. Only in that moment he realized that was barefoot and he wore just an OSU t-shirt and a pair of Calvin Klein black boxer briefs. ''Great!" he exclaimed frustrated.

_I can't go down on the street in this way, even though Mrs. Scott would be very happy! _He remembered the lusty stare that the first floor's divorcee had given him when she had rung his bell looking for some sugar and he had opened his door dressed in a similar fashion.

He looked around for something decent to wear and found the pants of his grey suit on the sofa where he had left them last night. He slipped them on and put on his Nike white sneackers that lay under the nook.

_I hope my housemaid comes back from her vacation pretty soon. This place's a mess! I shouldn't be surprised. In the last two weeks I hadn't been home for more than four hours!_

''I'm a millionaire now. I could stop working,'' he muttered to himself as he grabbed his cell so he wouldn't be in noncompliance of Rule number 3. ''Nah! I would get really bored and I'd feel useless.''

The bell rang again. ''I'm coming!" he shouted to the intercom as he went to the door.

As usual the elevator was out of order, so Tony ran down the stairs and was on the sidewalk in a few seconds.

''Are you Mr. DiNozzo?'' asked a man in a blue overalls.

''Yes, I am. Listen, it's got to be a mistake because I didn't order anything,'' Tony explained as he stared at the big red truck parked in front of his building.

''Are you Mr. Anthony DiNozzo?" the man brusquely asked.

Tony just nodded.

''Good. I've a delivery for you. That's all I know and all I want to know. So, please sign the delivery form so I'll able to move this truck. It's blocking traffic.''

Tony seriously looked at him, ''I want to see what the delivery is before I sign anything.''

''Oh, come on! Why are you so suspicious, man?" asked the tucker clearly annoyed.

''I'm a Fed,'' answered Tony. He wanted to add that he had been kidnapped, poisoned with the plague and had his car blown up. _Sorry, if I'm a bit cautious!_

''Oh, okay. Come with me,'' the delivery man said as he went to the back of the truck and he opened it.

Tony saw the trucker jumping into the truck and lifted up a tarp. ''That's for you. It's from,'' the man read the form, ''Anthony DiNozzo Sr. in Long Island. Is it your old man? Kid, you're very lucky! You've just received the best gift in the world!"

Tony didn't hear any of the words the trucker was saying or all the comments of the passers-by that had gathered around him. His eyes and his mind were too busy studying the extra luxury car in front of him.

His expert eyes had immediately recognized the wonder in front of him. He was staring at a black metallic coupé Aston Martin DBS V12. _James Bond's car in ''Quantum of Solace''!_

''Hey! Sign here and it'll be yours!" the trucker's voice echoed in his ears. Tony wrote his name on the form without taking his eyes off the car. ''Good. I unload it.''

A few minutes later, he gave Tony the keys as he patted his shoulder. ''Enjoy yourself!" the man laughed as he drove away.

Slowly Tony got into the car and simply sat there taking in every aspects of his new prize. Nothing was missing: the black alcantara leather seats, the carbon fiber, stainless and aluminum surfaces, the six-Speed double transmission, the 1000-Watt sound system, the thirteen speakers all around the car and the full-buttons wheel with which you could control the car.

Tony looked at the key in his hand. Actually it was not a normal key, but special stainless steel and glass key that had to be inserted into a special hole in the dashboard.

DiNozzo was stunned. He couldn't believe that now he was the proud owner of the 007's car and what was more impressive, he couldn't believe that his father had given him this wonderful gift.

_Maybe he's trying to buy my love or he wants to make up my neglected childhood, but at this moment I really don't care. Whatever his intent is I'm happy and I want to enjoy every second of this crazy day! Tomorrow I'll think about the serious things! I've got the best woman in the world. I love her, she loves me_ _and we want to build a family together and with my mother's inheritance we won't have any money problems and... now this! The car of my dreams!_

He took the cell out of his pocket and called his father, but when he heard his voice from the other side of the line, he was just able to say, ''Dad.''

''Junior! Nice to hear you!'' exclaimed the older man.

Tony suddenly couldn't find his voice until his father asked, ''Anthony, are you okay?''

''Dad, I... I don't know what to say.''

''I guess you've received my gift.''

''A gift? Dad, it's wonderful!" Tony exclaimed happily.

''So you like it? Good.''

''Dad, I just wanted to say...''

''Junior, listen. I know that I'll never be able to fix all that happend between us after your mother's death. I've been a really bad father and if you'll never forgive me, I'll understand. The first time I met your boss...''

_Oh my God!_ Tony had always wondered what those two men had talked about, but he had never had the guts to ask either of them.

His father was saying, ''He told me that I had the chance to know you as an adult and that I should do that. In that moment I was still so arrogant to understand that he was right, but on my second visit to DC, I finally realized that Gibbs really cares about you. When he came to my hotel, I saw the concern of a father in his eyes and I was jealous. So I decided that I would do all I could do to get know this really good man who was my son that everybody loves and respects and I wanted to make you proud of me.''

''Dad, I...''

''Let me finish, please. I was sincere about our fishing trip when you were eight. It's one of my fondest memories and I'd like to rewind our lives to that moment, but I can't. So, if you agree, I want to start a brand new relationship between us. That car is not an attempt to buy your love.''

Tony tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He had waited his entire life to hear those words from his father and now that his dream was coming true, he couldn't stop thinking about all those years of loneliness, desperate for a bit of love and attention.

His father's voice brought him back to reality. ''It's just a gift for my son now that I can afford it. I'm really sorry, Tony and I hope that one day you'll be able to see me as your dad.''

Tony tried to say something but his mouth didn't want to work so his father asked, ''Are you still there?''

''Yes, I'm here,'' he replied clearing his throat. ''I had just called to say thank you,'' he smiled sure that his father was doing the same thing. ''But I'm happy for what you said and my answer is 'yes'. I want to give us a chance. Maybe it won't be the perfect father-son relationship, but it won't be so bad if we'll be honest with each other.''

''That's all I ask. Thank you, jun... no, thank you, Anthony.'' the younger man heard his father sighing as he added, ''Now, take a ride on your faboulos car but be careful and don't drive too fast. Clear?''

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled, ''Now's not the time to get overprotective!"

''I can't help it!'' laughed his father before hanging up.

_I've got to be very careful with him. I still don't trust him and I don't want he to hurt me again. I can't effort to suffer so much again and I'll never let him ruin my perfect life. Speaking of that..._

He opened his cell once again and pushed #2 on his speed dial. ''Goodmorning, I need to talk to Doctor Sandy Della Torre... her boyfriend... thank you... Sandy?... Hi, honey. Listen, I've some wonderful news... no, not on the phone... it's too important and I want to see your face... I'm coming there... now!... I'll be waiting for you in the Hospital Parking lot... you'll see!'' he teased her as he hung up and started the engine completely forgetting his current attire.

TBC

* * *

This is the last long flashback. Promise! :)

Info about Tony's car on Wikipedia.

Please, review! Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your reviews, alerts and pm :)))

Again, no Tony but NCIS case.

- WARNING: mention of violence and rape but no graphic.

ncismom, you're amazing! Grazie :)

**'' Clear The Air and Move On ''**

_Chapter 5._

**Present day.**

While Tony was on the plane that would have brought him to Denver and to his father, Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were at the crime scene waiting for Ducky and Palmer.

''What do you mean with she's the fifth one, Tobias?'' asked Gibbs, unable to take his eyes off of what remained of Lt. Amelia Hart.

''She's the fifth woman that we've found in this park in the last seven months.''

''Why do you think we've got a serial killer?'' asked McGee as he started to take pictures of the crime scene, while Ziva took pictures of the corpse.

''Same COD and same MO,'' Fornell answered as reached Ziva at the corpse followed by Gibbs and Tim.

Gibbs stared at his friend demanding more details.

Not even a seasoned FBI agent could not be affected by Gibbs glare, so Fornell said, ''All victims have been very pretty and successful women between thirty and forty years old. Disappeared without any reason. Nothing bad in their past. All blonde or light brown hair. Green or blue eyes. They've been repeatedly raped and drugged for a long time before someone left them in these woods at the mercy of the animals.''

''She walked barefoot,'' stated Gibbs as he crouched down to observe her wounded feet.

''All of them did. It seems that he forced them to walk for a while before drugging them once last time and tying them to a tree,'' sighed Tobias.

''Where did they disappear?'' asked Ziva.

''On the way home from work; between 5 and 9 p.m.''

''What do you mean when you say 'successful women'?'' asked McGee as the ME's pulled up to the crime scene.

''I don't know anything about your Lieutenant, but the others are: a lawyer, a NASA aerospace engineer, a architect and two doctors.'' Fornell paused just a moment to read his notes, ''A neuronsurgeon and a trasplant surgeon.''

''Lt. Hart was the director of Cryptology Dept. at Pentagon,'' Ziva informed them.

''Light brown hair and green eyes. Disappeared on the way home after she left Pentagon at 6 p.m,'' McGee said, reading the information from phone. ''She perfectly matches, Boss.''

''Do ya think, McGee?'' smirked Gibbs as he turned to Tobias, ''Anything else in common?''

''Apparently not.''

''Sorry for our delay, Jethro, but...'' said Ducky reaching them.

''Did get lost again, Palmer?'' Ziva lightly smiled. Gibbs, Tim and Fornell looked at her surprised by her smile and her light tone. She didn't seem affected by the scene in front of them.

''No. The truck had a flat tire,'' Jimmy answered as he followed Dr. Mallard to the corpse.

They both crouched down in front of the victim and Ducky sighed, ''Oh, my dear. What happened to you?''

''Doctor, she... I mean... they...'' Jimmy's voice was shocked.

''Yes, Mr. Palmer. Animals ate some part of her body,'' he answered, ''Don't worry, my lady. They'll find who did this to you and they'll make him pay,'' Ducky reassured the next guest of his Autopsy Room.

''Mr. Palmer, take the gurney, please. We need to take this girl away from this grim place.''

Jimmy went to the truck with McGee while Gibbs was asking, ''Are the animals the COD, Duck?''

''I'm afraid so. Do you see this bite?'' Ducky asked as he pointed to a large wound on Amelia's neck and turned to Gibbs. The agent nodded. ''Well, judging from the position and the amount of blood on her chest, the jugular vein was more than likely severed.''

''So she died in just a few minutes,'' observeded Ziva.

''Yes she did.''

''Well, at least she didn't suffer too much. She was lucky.'' The probationary agent walked away, her nonchalance taking the others by surprise.

''What? Jethro, what's going on with her?'' asked Ducky stunned as he saw Palmer and McGee coming with the gurney.

''I don't know, Duck. I really don't know.'' Gibbs frowned.

''Where's Anthony?'' Ducky said as he looked around.

''He's going to Denver. His father broke his leg,'' Gibbs informed the ME still looking at Ziva that was now talking with the ranger that had found Lt. Hart.

McGee and Palmer loaded the body bag on the gurney and, with some effort, pushed it to the truck over rugged terrain. Ducky and Gibbs followed with bags and cameras.

''When will he be back?''

''Seven, ten days,'' answered Gibbs, but he heard Ducky moaning softly. ''What? What's that sound, Duck?''

''I hope I'm wrong, but I've got the feeling that this case will be really tough for all of us. It's just a feeling I have,'' the ME explained as he stopped and looked at Gibbs.

''Yep. I've got the same feeling, Duck.''

''You need Anthony. Especially with Ziva in her weird state and with Timothy who still can't look at the corpse.'' stated the doctor as he went away leaving Gibbs alone.

''Yep.'' _I need my best agent to deal with all this mess._

TBC

* * *

If this new case reminds you a movie... you're right!

Do you remember the title? No? Don't worry! Tony's going to tell you as soon as he comes back :)

Review! Review! Review! Grazie.


	6. Chapter 6

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

I want to thank all of you for your pm, reviews and alerts. You made me really happy!

A special thanks to my beta reader ncismom :)))

**'' Clear The Air and Move On ''**

_Chapter 6._

**Denver, CO**

Tony landed at Denver International Airport early in the afternoon. After retrieving his luggage, he ran to the curb to hail a cab.

As soon as he slid in the back seat, he gave the driver the address, trying to ignore the sharp pain making its presence known behind his right eye. _Great! A migraine! The last thing I need!_

''It's always bad when your child is ill,'' the driver said.

It wasn't until the driver called out him once again that it registered with Tony that the man was talking to him. ''Sir?''

''Excuse me?'' asked Tony as he massaged his right temple.

''You must be worried for your child.''

''My child? Sorry, but what are you talking about?''

''Well, you're really sad and since you're going to St. Joseph's Hospital, I thought your child was ill.''

''Oh, yes. Well, no. My father is at the hospital and...''

''Your father?'' asked the man, surprised etched in his voice.

''Yes. Why?''

''Sir, St. Joseph's Hospital is for children.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes. My son spent the first four months of his life in that hospital because he had problems with his kidneys.''

''Great! My Aunt gave me the wrong address,'' snapped Tony as he took his cell out of his pocket. ''Could you please park and wait. I need to make a call.''

''Sure.''

_I'm going to kill my Aunt! Why can't I have a normal family? Why do they always need to complicate my life? _

''Hi, it's Tony... hi, Uncle George... fine... listen, your wife gave me the wrong address for my father's hospital... where is she?... and I guess you don't know... Great! I'm in Denver and... okay,'' he sighed, rubbing his face as he caught a look of compassion from the driver in the rearview mirror. ''Yes, I'm here... good... thanks.'' Tony nodded to the driver that was still looking at him.

The driver started the engine as Tony hung up. ''So? Where are we going?''

''St. Anthony's Hospital,'' smiled Tony, leaning against the seat.

''Good. It will take less than half an hour.''

**Washington DC**

Since they had returned to NCIS, Gibbs had spent all his time in Vance's office. He had informed the Director that they had finally found Lt. Amelia Hart and that she likely was the fifth victim of the ''Woods Killer'', a named dubbed by the FBI to describe the serial killer. Unfortunately Vance had provided him with more information; Lt. Hart was the only niece of the SecNav's the wife , so now they all had the Secretary of the Navy breathing down on their necks.

''Gibbs, we need to close this case quickly and successfully.''

''Haste is often the enemy of success, Leon,'' Gibbs stated.

''I know, but this time we need both of them. Your team is the best team of NCIS so I expected this case to be solved as soon as possible,'' Vance smirked.

''I'm a man down.''

''Who?''

''DiNozzo. He's in Denver with his father because he's in the hospital.''

''Well, Agent Gibbs,'' said Vance standing up and walking around the front of his desk. ''I hope your boy comes back soon. You need your best man.''

''My best man, Leon?'' asked Gibbs shocked. It was not a secret that Tony didn't fit the Director's idea of the perfect agent.

''Maybe I don't like his method and some of his behavior, but I recognize talent and intelligence when I see them; and DiNozzo's a very talented and smart agent,'' Vance admitted.

''You should tell him,'' smiles Gibbs as he left Vance's office.

As soon as Gibbs closed the door, Vance walked over to his window and stared across the Anacostia River. ''Yep. Probably I should,'' he whispered to himself.

* * *

After closing the door Gibbs quickly made his way down the steps to the bullpen.

''McGee! David! What do you got for me?"

''Nothing new, Gibbs,'' answered Ziva.

''I re-opened Hart's file and this is all we have, Boss,'' stated Tim as he stood up and joined Gibbs and Ziva at the plasma. He clicked on the remote and Amelia's personal data and photo appeared on the screen.

''Lt. Amelia Hart, 37. Born in Polson, Montana. A small town on Flathead Lake, not far from Glacier National Park. Not married or engaged. Her mother died four years ago. Her father still lives in Polson and he's a retired forest ranger of the Park. Three brothers, all older than her,'' McGee informed him.

''Her older brother Sam, 46, is a forest ranger as his father, Frank 45, the second son is a carpenter and Bill, 43, is a hotmind,'' Ziva continued.

''Hothead,'' smiled Tim.

'''Hothead' noted. However, when he was younger he ended up in some brawls but nothing serious. Now he lives in Missoula with his wife and their four children. He's the vice coach of University of Montana football team.''

''The Montana Grizzlies,'' murmured Gibbs. _Tony would have already started giving us the list of all their trophies! _''Nothing else?''

''Amelia graduated at MIT and after that she joined US Navy, but she never set foot on a ship. Weird!" said Ziva.

''She was an egghead,'' stated Gibbs.

''Egghead?" she looked at him perplexed.

''A genius, Ziva,'' Tim rolled his eyes.

''Like you McGee. Speaking of that, why are you still here at NCIS and not in Silicon Valley earning thousands of dollars!" she grinned.

_What's going on with her? _Gibbs usually didn't headslap women, but this time the slap that Ziva felt on her nape was well deserved. Still glaring at her Gibbs asked, ''What happened to her, McGee?''

Tim turned to look at the plasma, but Gibbs could see confusion on his face. ''She started working at Pentagon just after her enlistment. At first she was just a cryptologist but within three years she became the vice director of the department and when her boss retired a year later, she took his place.''

''Ziva?'' Gibbs stared at her.

''Oh, yes... ummm... the day she disappeared, as usual she left Pentagon at 6 p.m. A colleague,'' she read on a file, ''Major Max Reed talked with her in the parking lot at about 6:10, then he said goodbye and went to his car. From that moment, no one else saw her.''

''Tony talked with all her friends but nobody knew anything useful,'' added McGee as a small piece of paper fell from the file. He picked it up and read it, ''It's Tony's note.''

''What does it say?'' Gibbs inquired, hoping to discover something useful.

''Routine. No new.''

''That's all?''

''Yep, Boss. Do you want me to call Tony?" asked Tim.

''No, he's busy now. I'll call him later,'' answered Gibbs. He really needed to talk with Tony and not just for the case and his mysterious note. He was worried about Tony and his father too.

Tony had told him, and only him, all about his new and happy life with Sandy and his fear of not being able to make her happy. Tony had also told him about his mother's inheritance, his father's gift and the new relationship that they were trying to build up. Gibbs had been happy to hear all this news because Tony seemed to be really happy; however he couldn't shake off the bad feeling that was nagging at his mind.

His gut told him to not trust Sr. and to protect Tony.

He knew that, despite his carefree behavior, DiNozzo was still a child desperate for his father's love and attention and he was really worried that Tony's good heart would be hurt again. Gibbs was sure that this time Tony would never overcome the pain.

_If he breaks Tony's heart again I'll make him regret it. Be careful, son._

TBC

* * *

What do you think? I hope you liked it!

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Thank you :)))


	7. Chapter 7

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

I'm not a doctor so sorry for all my medical mistakes. I found all info on Internet.

Thanks for all your alert, reviews and pm. 72 reviews for just six chapters. I'm speechless!

Thanks to my beta reader for her help, advice and support. ncismom, you're great!

**'' Clear The Air and Move On ''**

_Chapter 7._

**Denver, CO**

When Tony arrived at St. Anthony's Hospital he went straight to the Orthopedic Department and asked the nurse at the reception area to see his father.

The kind gray-haired woman escorted him to his father's room and she informed him that she would call Mr. DiNozzo's doctor.

Tony silently entered his father's room and felt relieved when he saw that all in all he was fine. His leg was in light traction, but except for the usual heart monitor and the IV, his father was breathing by himself and he was fast asleep.

Tony took a chair and sat next to him as he tried to ease the tension he felt on his shoulders and neck. He felt sorry for his father but he was mad at him too. Tony looked at him and couldn't believe that even with everything that had happened between them in the past, he still cared for that gray-haired man.

_Why can't you behave like a normal eighty-year-old man? You're as reckless as a teenager!_

_I should have left you here alone so you'd finally understand what I felt when I was a child, but I couldn't. I don't know why, but I couldn't do it. Maybe it's just my son's sense of duty or maybe Sandy's right. I'm better than you... I don't know._

He stretched and massaged his neck and temples. _What am I doing with you? I must be stupid, but despite everything you did, I love you and I want your approval__. I want to completely trust you, b__ut I can't... and probably I'll never will. _

_But you're old now. You're my father and you need me, so... oh, damn! Why did you ruin everything? We could have been a family even after mom's death!_

_I was so scared when she died and you weren't there with me. I knew that she was ill but I never thought she would have died. _Tony sighed as he sniffled.

_When... when I found her, I thought she was sleeping and I stayed in her room for more than an hour playing with my cars... as I usually did. _He smiled as he remembered all the times that he played on the floor at the foot of his mom's bed while she lay on her side chatting and joking with her _'precious little treasure', _as she called him.

_But... when I kissed her face to wake her up... she was... she was so cold and her face was so pale. _Tony took a shuddering breath as he wiped away a tear that had appeared at the corner of his right eye.

_I needed you, but you weren't there!_

''Mr. DiNozzo?'' a male voice brought him out of his sad memories.

''Yes?'' Tony said, standing up to greet the doctor.

''I'm Dr. Holms, your father's doctor.''

''Nice to meet you, doctor. How is he?''

''Well, despite the bad fall and his age, Mr. DiNozzo is doing fairly well. Usually when a man your father's age falls he breaks his femur, but Mr. DiNozzo was very fortunate. He has a clean fracture on his left tibia so we'll be able to repair it without too many problems. Usually we'd just cast the limb, but given the patient's age, we'll insert a permanent plate to keep the bone together and we'll fix it with four or more screws. Just to be safe. Then we'll cast his leg which will be removed after thirty days and if everything will be fine, he will start his physical therapy."

''How many days?'' asked Tony, looking at his father.

''It depends on the patient's will and reaction to the pain. But I dare to assume that your father is not a man that gives up easily,'' smile Dr. Holms.

''Nope,'' grinned Tony. ''He's eighty and he was skiing with a friend, so...''

''A bit reckless?''

''More than a bit. Will he fully recover or will he have problems down the road?'' asked Tony. He couldn't picture his father as an old and ailing man.

''If he'll follow all my orders he'll have just a slight limp but nothing else.''

''Good. When will you do the surgery?''

''Tomorrow morning.''

''Doctor, I'm a Fed, I live in DC and I can't stay off duty for a long period of time. When do you think he will be able to go home?''

''We could have him airlifted to DC; if there arent any complications, your father will be able to leave the hospital in three days after the surgery. But it might be very expensive.''

''This won't be a problem,'' smiled Tony. ''And what about the therapy?''

''You've got two options: a rehab center or if there's anyone that can stay with him, he can hire a physical therapist that visits him at home.''

''I can't stay home and he needs constant care,'' said Tony thoughtfully. ''Well, I'll talk with him. Does he know about the surgery?''

''Yes, he knows everything,'' answered the doctor as his pager beeped. ''I've got to go now. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to call me.''

''Thanks, doctor,'' Tony thanked him as he shook the man's hand.

Tony turned to his father_. I want to take you home as soon as possible and you'll stay with me. I'll hire the best physical therapist in DC. I'll ask Sandy if she knows one... Oh, sh*t! I should have called her and Gibbs too!_

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. chose that moment to wake up. Tony heard him moaning and immediately was at his side. As the older man looked around and saw his son standing next to his bed, a DiNozzo's trademark smile lit up his face.

''Anthony, what are you doing here, son?'' he asked.

''What do you think I'm doing here, dad?'' Tony answered a bit annoyed by his parent's surprise. ''Do you think I would have left you here alone? How are you feeling?'' he asked as he sat down.

''Not bad. They gave me something for the pain and I'm fine... ummm... I'm happy you came,'' Sr. swallowed hard.

''No problem. I've talked with your doc and...''

''Did you see how pretty she is?'' grinned the older man.

''Dad, your doc is a man,'' sighed Tony rolling his eyes and wondering if they had given him too strong of a painkiller.

''Oh, you talked with my orthopedist. I was talking about my surgoen. You should see her. She's gorgeous,'' he winked.

''Thank you,'' a female voice said from the door.

Tony jumped up and acknowledged the black-haired woman at the door, ''I'm sorry, doctor... do not pay attention...''

''It's not a problem, Mr.?''

''DiNozzo. I'm his son,'' he informed her as they shook hands.

''Yeah, I can see that,'' she smiled as she entered the room.

''He's as charming as his father,'' chirped Sr.

''DAD!" Tony would have liked to tape his father's mouth shut.

''Don't worry, Mr. DiNozzo. I've already met your father and I know how he is,'' she smirked as she went to her patient. ''So it seems you are doing well, Mr. DiNozzo,'' she said counting his pulse on his wrist.

''Tony,'' he flirted. Tony stared at him with his best Gibbs' glare.

''Doctor Holms told me he has already explained everything to you ,'' she said turning to Tony.

''Yes and I'd like to know if it's true that my father can be discharged in three days after the surgery. I'd like to take him home as soon as I can,'' Tony said as he saw his father opening his mouth to say something. He stopped him with just a stare. _Gibbs would be proud of me!_

''Yes, my colleague told me that and I don't have any objection. So, Mr. DiNozzo,'' she turned again to her patient, ''We'll see you tomorrow morning. In the meanwhile, eat everything the nurse will give you, take your pills and rest as much as you can... and,'' she went closer to him, ''stop flirting with every women on the floor or I'll sedate you.''

And with these words she headed to her other patients leaving Sr. speechless and Tony smirking.

**Washington DC**

''Tobias, I need... no... I need all you've got the killer... share investigation? Who had this brilliant idea?... Fine!... When?... Sure, as soon as I receive all your files and evidence... okay, copy of your evidence list... Okay!" Gibbs slammed down the receiver of his desk's phone as he murmured, ''Cr*p!"

''McGee!" he roared.

''Yes, Boss!" Tim's head snapped up from his computer.

''FBI has sent us all they have about the killer. Go downstairs and make sure they didn't forget anything.'' he sarcastically smirked.

''On it, Boss!" McGee stood up and headed the elevator.

Gibbs turned to his other agent, ''Ziva, do you have any contact that could give us something? I don't think the FBI is going to share all their intel.''

''When I worked for Mossad, one of our agents in DC knew a guy that...''

''I don't care! Do you trust him?'' she just nodded.

''Call him!'' the boss ordered as he stood up. ''I'll be in Autopsy.''

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Ziva started typing her contact's phone number as she muttered, ''Great! I'm a former Mossad ultra-trained officer and he treats me as the stupidest probie in the world!''

While she waited for her friend to answer Ziva reviewed what they had on Lt. Hart and what they had found on the crime scene.

_We_ _have a serial killer that has already raped and killed five women_. _Gibbs is ultra pissed off_. _McGee is scared by him and the case... I can't believe that! He should be used to this kind of crime! In the Mossad they would have never hired such a tender heart... or is it soft heart? Huh! It doesn't matter!_''

From the other side of the line a woman said, ''Hello?''

''Goodmorning, I'm Ziva David, with NCIS. I need to talk with Amid, please.''

''Sure. My husband is in the garden. Hold on, please.''

''Thanks.''

_Tony is not here... oh, well, this is not a bad thing after all! He would just goof around annoying everybody and he would not add anything useful to the investigation... maybe just some stupid comment. How could Gibbs hire such an immature guy? Yes, sometimes he's been brave, but he's so childish and annoying that..._

''Ma'am, I'm sorry, but my husband said that he'll have to call you back,'' said her friend's wife, her Israeli's accent more than noticeable

''I'll wait.'' _At least if Tony would be here he would deflect Gibbs' anger!_

She looked at the corpse' photos and suddenly a lump closed her throat. _I__'ve had __enough of all this cr*ap! I hate rape cases! __I'm so tired._

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. _I can't go on like this... Ray, I thought you were... I don't know what I thought... you lied to me! Why? I need... I need a break... maybe Vance was right... I'm damage goods... probably I should have..._

In that moment her friend finally answered the phone, ''Shalom, Amid... yes... fine, listen I need your help... are you still in contact with your friend at the FBI Behavioral Department... exactly... did you hear about the 'Woods Killer'?... Yes... he was on all News too... do you think he could give you some intel about the case?... Yes, but we doubt that they'll give all their intel, so... Fine. Thank you,'' she hung up.

_Maybe if I find something, Gibbs will be less unbearable! Sometimes I wonder how he lasted so long in this agency!_

TBC

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More about the case and Tony and his dad on the next chapter. Promise :)

Someone told me that Ziva seems OOC, but I don't think so. Recently Ziva has been a bit to arrogant and disrespectful (especially with Tony) and it always seems (to me) that she thinks she's better than anyone else. So if you'll be so nice to keep reading my story you'll find out my personal explanation of Ziva's behavior.

Review and you'll make me happy!

Kisses from Adriatic Sea (Italy)... I'm on vacation! :)


	8. Chapter 8

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

I've no words to express my gratitude and joy for all your reviews, alerts and pms. Thank you :)

A special thanks to my precious BR, ncismom.

- Some explanations:

This story takes place during S8 and more precisely before "One Last Score" and NCIS Special Agent EJ Barrett's arrival.

Even though the plot is all mine and has nothing to do with NCIS cases, some recurring characters of S8 will appeare on this FF.

During this chapter, Tony could look like a bit insecure and OOC. I'd just like to remind you that during the last few years Tony has been under a lot of stress, and the tension between him and his teammates and all the problems in his private life didn't help him to relax and be the usual strong, smart and funny Very Special Agent that we all know and love.

**'' Clear The Air and Move On ''**

_Chapter 8._

**Washington DC**

''What do you got for me, Duck?'' Gibbs asked as the sliding doors to autopsy opened.

Jimmy was weighing the victim's liver while Ducky was so carefully examining Amelia's corpse that he didn't hear his friend's question. ''Ducky?'' repeated Gibbs now standing behind the doctor's shoulders as he leaned forward to look at the victim.

''Oh, Jethro! Sorry, I didn't hear you,'' the ME said as he turned to look at the senior agent.

''Yep, I noticed that. Something interesting?'' Gibbs asked as he continued to study the victim.

''Yes. Something interesting and inexplicable indeed.''

Gibbs stared at him as he waited for the ME to continue.

''As we originally thought, our victim has been raped several times and judging from the signs on her arms, she's been drugged too,'' the doctor sadly reported. ''Mr. Palmer, how is the liver?''

''It's normal doctor, just a bit inflamed, most likely because of the drugs,'' answered his assistant as he continued weighing the various organs.

''Could you take the blood samples to Abby, please?''

''Sure, doctor,'' smiled Jimmy as he put a kidney into a jar, took off the rubber gloves and headed to the elevator with the blood samples in his hands.

''Did he beat her?'' asked Gibbs as he went to the illuminated panel to take a look to the x-rays.

''No."

''No?'' Gibbs turned to his friend, surprise evident in his voice.

''No, never. There's just an old fracture here,'' Ducky said as he pointed to Amelia's left forearm. ''Likely she broke her arm when she was a child.''

''This is not normal,'' Gibbs said thoughtfully as he followed his old friend to the table where Amelia's corpse lay.

''As our beloved Forensic Analyst would say, this is 'hinky','' smiled Ducky. ''As I told you, there are at least two inexplicable things; I mean other than the lack of a beating.''

''Such as?''

''Her hands,'' answered the ME as he took a magnifying glass. ''Look at the tip of the fingers of her right hand. Do you see those calluses?''

Gibbs nodded as he asked, ''Cause?''

''I don't know and I don't know why she has an almost circular bruise on the right side of her neck,'' he added as he pointed to the small bruise.

At that moment Gibbs phone rang, ''Yeah, Gibbs... I'm coming.'' He hung up and headed to the elevator. ''McGee has all the FBI stuff. I'll be at Abby's if you need me.''

When the sliding doors closed, Ducky sat down on a stool next Amelia. ''My dear lady, you're an enigma but sooner or later you'll tell old Ducky everything... they all do.''

**Denver CO**

''Okay, dad,'' Tony said as he sat down next to his father's bed. ''Now you need to rest and I need to make some calls.''

''Who?''

''Sandy and...''

''Oh, I love her. How is she?''

''She's fine and she asked me to call her as soon as I knew something about you.''

''Oh, she's so nice and kind,'' the older man smiled.

''I'll ask her if she knows a good physical therapist for you,'' Tony informed him as he massaged his neck. _I need a painkiller!_

''In New York?'' Sr. asked surprised.

''Nope, in DC. You're going to stay with me during your rehabilitation.''

''No, way! I don't want to be a burden,'' his father protested.

''You won't be a burden and...''

''Junior, listen. I...''

''Shhh. You'll come home with me. You're my father and I'll take care of you. End of discussion,'' Tony said firmly.

''Why are you doing this? I mean, I don't deserve your kindness.''

''Maybe I'm better than you,'' Tony sighed as he tilted his head.

Sr. nodded in agreement as he asked, ''Migraine?''

''How do you know that?''

''You tilt your head as you always did when you had a migraine after...'' he swallowed hard, ''after your mother's death. Doctors said that they were due to stress. Ask the nurse for a painkiller, Anthony,'' he smiled sweetly.

''I've got some in my suitcase,'' Tony informed him. _I didn't know you cared about my migraine when I was a child... so why did you leave me alone after you knew they were due to stress? _

"Later. I need to eat something before I take any pills. What do you think if I go down to the cafeteria and I make my calls while you take a nap?'' he said as he stood up.

"Did you come here straight from the airport?"

Tony just nodded.

''Okay. So now go and eat something, make your calls and take time to relax. I'm not going anywhere,'' Sr. instructed as he closed his eyes.

Even though he was confused by his father's uncharacteristic behavoir, Tony headed to the elevator smiling at the idea of talking with his girlfriend and his boss

_He sounds nice... he acts like a real father and I... Weird! I don't know how to behave with my father when he's a normal dad... it's good... but creepy too! He's weirder than Gibbs... my boss is a very strange man but he knows me and how to treat me... or better he knew... a__nd why on earth do I keep comparing my father with Gibbs? _He already knew the answer to that question; he saw Gibbs as his father.

The elevator had yet to arrive and Tony's need to be alone had forced him to take the stairs.

_I'm so stupid! Gibbs has changed and he certainly doesn't want to be my father. He's damn well showed me that he doesn't want that role... why should he? If my own father neglected me... there must be something wrong in me._

Tony entered the hospital cafeteria. He took a glass of cold tea and a chicken-with-salad sandwich and then headed to a table in the far corner of the big room next to a window ovelooking the garden. He needed to be alone to mule over all the thoughts that suddenly were consuming his mind.

_No! Sandy wouldn't fall in love with a stupid or a bad man and... I've never hidden from her so she knows me... the real me. And she loves me so I must be not so bad after all._

He turned and looked out of the window. There was an old man that was pushing a wheelchair with a old lady sitting in it. He stopped just a moment to lean forward and kiss her. Tony smiled at the scene. He could read love on their faces. _That's what I want. An endless love and a woman that knows and wants me for who I really am._

His attention was caught by another couple. A man and a woman about his age were fighting and she looked really mad at her partner. Tony kept watching them until she stormed off, leaving the man alone in the garden. Tony carefully looked at the man's face. He was stunned and motionless. _Only people that really love each other can be so hurt by fighting. He let her get close and she knew how to hurt him. _

_Oh my God! I did the same thing with Sandy... she could hurt me whenever she wants... I shouldn't have let her see behind my defenses... but I was... I needed someone that I could trust... I wanted her and her love... I shouldn't have risked so much... I need to be careful from now on... but I can't! What's wrong with me?_

Suddenly Tony's cell rang startling him and bringing him out of his painful thoughts. ''Hey, Boss!" His mask was in place again.

**Washington DC**

''Why didn't you call me earlier?" Gibbs roared as soon as he heard Tony's voice.

''I'm sorry, but I was talking with my father and his doctor,'' Tony explained.

_There's something wrong. I knew I shouldn't have let him go there alone. _''How is he?''

''Not so bad. He broke his tibia and they're going to do surgery tomorrow morning. And without any complications I'd be able to take him home in three days,'' Tony informed him, his tone icy and controlled.

''Are you with him now?'' Gibbs wanted to know. He knew Tony's voice and he was certain that his agent was not only tired and annoyed, but he also had one of his rare but famous migraines.

''Nope. I'm at the hospital's cafeteria.''

''Good. Are you going to take him to your place?''

''Yes,'' Tony answered firmly.

''Tony, this is not...''

''Gibbs, do not start. I need to do it.''

''No, you don't.''

''He's my father and he's ill, so I've got to take care of him. End of discussion,'' Tony replied, clear annoyance in his voice.

''You don't owe him anything.'' _He'll just use you again and you'll end up hurt again. Don't let him hurt you, son._

''He's the only father and the only family that I have and I want to do this for him!"

Tony's words hurt like a knife in the gut. The older agent felt as he had lost a child again. Tony has always been a son to him and he thought that the younger man knew that, but clearly he had been wrong.

What had changed between them? Gibbs had noticed that Tony hadn't been himself for a long time, but he had never tried to understand what was happening. When Tony had told him about Sandy, Gibbs had decided to let him alone to live his life with her, but now the senior agent understood that probably Tony still needed him as any son needs his father even though he's in love and eager to build his own life.

_When was the last time we've had one of our silent talks? After his father's first visit? Yes, idiot! And when Sr. came back we were all so nice to him! I can't even imagine what Tony felt when he saw all of us fussing over his father... You're an idiot Gunny!_

_But he came to me after Dana Hutton's death... yes and I offered him a drink and told him I've had problems with rule #10 too... nothing else. He was upset and I didn't help him. He needed more and I didn't understand it._

_And Sandy? He told me everything about his new life and his love... I was so happy for him, but maybe I should have asked to meet her. I should have showed him that I really care about his happiness._

''Boss?" Tony's voice came out from Gibbs' cell but he didn't hear him. The older man was too trapped into his thoughts.

_Oh my God! Tony kept coming to me as in the past but I didn't give him what he needed... I wanted to be a father to him, but I didn't understand what he was looking for and I never let him see that I really care about him... I took him for granted... _

_He's a strong man but he's not indestructible and his heart is more fragile than he let us see... I should have protected him from Ziva and McGee's mean teasing. __Tony never says anything but I know that behind his smile he suffers because of his partners disrespect and their cruelty. _

_I was so busy with all my problems, protecting Ziva from her father and looking after McGee that I forgot the most important person in my life... my friend and my son... I need to..._

''Boss? Are you still there? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that...''

Tony's voice finally brought him out of his thoughts. ''No problem, Tony. You're tired, worried and have a migraine, don't you?"

''Yep.''

''Listen, do what you think it's the best and,'' he swallowed hard, "we'll work with that. Okay?'' _I'll be by your side and I'll fix everything._

''Thank you, Gibbs,'' Tony whispered and Gibbs was sure that a slight smile appeared on the other man's face.

''I've got to go now.''

''Do you have got a case?''

''Yes... a bad one, Tony,'' the team leader rubbed his face as he sat down at his desk and looked at Lt. Hart's photos.

''What is it?'' Gibbs could feel Tony's cop instincs were already on alert. _I miss working with you like we did in the past._

''A serial killer. I need you here, DiNozzo,'' Gibbs honestly admitted.

''You've got Ziva and McGee and they can...''

''No, they can't. We need you. _I_ need my old partner here,'' Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat. _Come on, DiNozzo! Understand what I'm trying to tell you!_

''Really?" Tony asked, surprise clear in his voice.

DiNozzo's surprise hurt Gibbs. Tony shouldn't be surprised by his boss's appreciation and need of him to solve a hard case. ''Yes,'' he just sighed.

''I'll be there as soon as I can," DiNozzo vowed.

Gibbs nodded as he grinned. Tony could still read between his words. ''Call me when you'll know something more about your return.''

''On it!"

''Tony... uhmm... we need to talk, ya know that?" Gibbs added uncomfortable and worried. He knew that if Tony said no or had closed himself off, he would have lost 'his boy'.

Luckily, Tony answered positively. ''Yes, Gibbs. I know that, but I don't know how it'll work since you're a functional mute and I'm not so good with heart-to-heart talks.''

''Shut up, DiNozzo!'' ordered the boss as he smiled one of his rare real smiles.

''Shutting up, Boss!" laughed Tony.

They simultaneously hung up.

_I've been a bad team leader. I didn't pay attention to what was happening among my agents and could have led us to something worse than just mean teasings... they could have disobeyed orders and failed to watch their partner's six. _

_Maybe it happened __and Tony didn't say anything... I hope not! _

_But I still can fix all this mess. When Tony returns we'll figure it out together and everything will be okay... maybe he knows what's going on with Ziva too!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was still smiling when he started eating his sandwich.

_Gibbs needs me and he wants to talk. It'll be really hard and I'm sure we'll fight, but we know each other and we can fix all that happened. We just need to open up... easier said than done... Oh, shut up DiNozzo! Stop worrying and overanalyzing! We just need to remember how it was in the past and I need to stop doubting him and Sandy. They're the only constants of my life now and I've got to trust them and stop doubting my gut._

_Don't ruin everything Tony, just because you're scared to trust people. Lately I've had some rough times__ but now I've the love of my live and Gibbs wants to talk and solve our problems._

_Maybe the bad times are at my back!_

_A serial killer? I just hope it's not too graphic or McSick will throw up in bullpen. _Tony grinned.

_I should have been harder on the probies. I don't like their attitude... DiNozzo, you can be a real bastard if you want to and maybe this is what they need. They've never seen a really pis**d off DiNozzo. Even Gibbs said I can be scary. _

Tony smirked at the thought of 'torturing' his younger partners.

With all these things in his mind, Tony ate the last piece of his sandwich and took his pills then he headed to the now deserted garden. He desperately needed to hear his girlfriend's voice in order to dispel all his fears.

_She loves me as much as I love her and she'd never hurt me._

TBC

* * *

Will Gibbs and Tony be able to talk and solve their problems? Will Tony be able to stop Ziva and Tim's wrong behavior?

Are we sure that Sandy will never hurt Tony?

What Sr. will do? Is he going to be a good dad for Tony or not?

And what about the case?

Review! Review! Review! Grazie :)))


	9. Chapter 9

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

A small reminder: Della Torre is Sandy's surname (like DiNozzo), and in this chapter you'll find out that she's a pediatric surgeon.

I can't believe that this story has received 101 reviews for 8 chapters. Thank you!

The usual and special thanks to ncismom :)))

_**''Clear The Air and Move On''**_

_Chapter 9._

**Washington DC**

When Ziva and McGee arrived in the bullpen, Gibbs still had his cell in his hand and a slight smile on his face. The younger agents looked at each other in surprise.

It was so unusual to see Gibbs smiling, especially during a bad case. ''Do you plan to stand there staring at me or are you going to start working?''

Gibbs' question startled them both. They hustled run to their perspective desks and sat down as Gibbs made his way to Tom's desk. ''What do you got for me?'' the team leader demanded to know.

''Oh, boss. We... I... I mean, Abby...''

''Spit it out, McGee!"

McGee swallowed hard as he answered, ''Abby's reviewing all that the FBI sent us and it'll take awhile.''

''Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you down in the lab helping her?''

''Should have I stayed down in the lab? I should... I'm going,'' said Tim as he stood up and practically run to the lab.

Gibbs turned to Ziva and with a piercing look asked, ''Anything from your contact?''

''I emailed Amid the list of what the FBI gave us. After he talked with his own contact, he assured me that FBI gave us everything that they have on the serial killer, or as the press and they call him the 'Woods Killer'.''

''Fornell must be desperate if he gave us everything,'' Gibbs mused. ''Did you talk to the Lieutenant's family?''

''I was about to call them, but then I went to Abby's lab and...''

''And you forgot it. Do it now!" Gibbs ordered as he headed to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind the team leader, Ziva dialed Amelia's father's phone number as she muttered, ''Ouch! Someone is really angry! I'm wondering what made him smile before we arrived. Who could make Gibbs smile? A woman?''

**Denver CO**

Tony sat on a bench under a big tree enjoying the fresh air and the pleasant effects of his pills while he was waiting for his call to be answered .

''Georgetown University Hospital, Pediatric Department,'' a female voice said on the other end of the line.

''Hello, may I talk with Doctor Alessandra Della Torre, please?''

''Who's calling, please?''

''This is Anthony DiNozzo and I'm her boyfriend.''

''Oh, sure. Hold on, please...'' Tony was put on hold for a few seconds before the woman came back on and said, ''I'm sorry. She's talking with a patient's family. She said she'll call you back in a few minutes, sir.''

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.''

Tony closed his cell and leaned against the backrest of the bench as he closed his eyes.

_I'm wondering what Sandy will say about my decision to take my father home with me. He definitely likes her but I'm not sure it's the same for her... well, I know that she hates what he did to me. She doesn't like his childish and selfish behavior, but it seems that recently they've been getting along well... or maybe she's just trying to be nice to him just because she knows that it's important to me... You're a lucky man, DiNozzo!_

**Washington DC**

Abby was analyzing the blood samples that Jimmy had given her, while the Brain Mutter's music blared throughout the room.

''What did he give you, Amelia?'' she asked her Major Mass Spectrometer.

She was startled by someone calling her name. The Goth turned to the door and saw McGee and began to chastise him for scring her, ''Do want to kill me, Timmy? Why did you yell at me?''

''Because you didn't hear me the first three times I called you. Could you turn it down, please?''

She did as he requested and then inquired, ''What are you doing here? You left just a few minutes ago.''

''Gibbs sent me here,'' he sighed as he sat down on a stool.

''He sent or he kicked you down here?'' she grinned.

Tim just nodded. ''I don't understand,'' he whispered.

''What?'' she asked as she started opening some of the FBI's evidence bags.

''When Ziva and I arrived in the bullpen, Gibbs was smiling, but as soon as he saw us, he started shouting and glaring at us.''

''Where's Tony?'' she asked as she opened a small bag and took out a bloody pink slip.

''In Denver. His father broke a leg and he left to go be with him.''

''His father's at the hospital and you didn't tell me?'' she fumed.

''I'm sorry, but I was a bit busy with the case. Tony left and we're an agent down...'' Tim bitterly explained.

''Are you blaming Tony?''

''No... well, yes... I mean...''

''McGee! I think Tony would prefer to be here than at the hospital with his father. How could you be so mean?''

''I'm not mean! I just meant that when Tony's here everything is...''

''Easier for you and Ziva,'' Abby said as Tim nodded in agreement. ''I know. Tony does much more than you give him credit for.'' She turned to her friend, her gaze fixed on McGee's puzzled features. ''Maybe now you and Ziva will start treating him with the respect he deserves.''

''What do you mean?''

''Nothing,'' she too quickly answered._ I a lot of to apologize for as well._

''Abby? What did you...''

It was that moment when the mass spectrometer decided to interrupted their conversation.

''Shhhh,'' she silenced him as she checked the results. ''Oh my God,'' she whispered, ''He gave her Rohphynol.''

''The rape drug,'' said Tim.

''Yes, so she wouldn't have any memory of him, her abduction or the rape.''

''Is that the only drug in her blood?''

''Nope,'' Abby answered as she went back her computer, followed by McGee, still reading the results. ''There's a high level of adrenaline and a small amount of Diclofenac, Amoxicillin and Clavulanate.''

They were both staring the computer screen when a voice behind their backs asked, ''So?"

Abby and Tim jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. ''Gibbs! This is not nice!" Abby scolded him.

''What do you got, Abs?'' asked the team leader as he headed to the big screen in front of Abby's computers. ''What are all those... those things?''

''That's what was in Lt. Hart's blood. Rhophynol, adrenaline, Diclofenac, Amoxicillin and Clavulanate.''

''English, Abby!"

''Uhm, boss,'' McGee said, ''Rhophynol is...''

''I know what it is. And the others?''

Abby couldn't help but chuckle. Gibbs was in one of those moods when it was better to avoid him and a bad case and Tony's absence didn't help the situation. She felt sorry for Tim and she wondered when he would be able to handle a pi**ed off Gibbs_. Probably never. Only Tony can do that and survive!_

''Bossman, when we're scared we usually produce adrenaline so I think the high levels of this substance are due to her fear,'' Abby explained. ''Diclofenac is an anti-inflammatory and a painkiller, while Amoxicillin and Clavulanate are two common antibiotics,'' the Goth concluded as she saw McGee sighing in relief.

''And this means...''

''That he didn't want them to suffer or get ill,'' answered Ducky entering the lab.

''Or catch some virus from them,'' said Tim.

Abby turned to Gibbs and they both smiled. ''Good idea, McGee,'' the boss rewarded him.

''Thanks, Boss.''

''Did all the victims have the same substances in their blood?''

''We haven't check yet,'' answered Tim.

''What are you waiting for? An invitation?'' Gibbs glared at him.

McGee didn't say anything. He just left the Lab as fast as he could.

As soon as they heard the elevator door closing, Abby said as she smiled, ''Ya know, Boss. You should be nicer to him. You can't scare him every time you open your mouth.''

''Yes, Jethro. Timothy is not Anthony,'' added the ME.

''What do you mean?"

''We mean that only Tony can handle the real you... I mean, the real Gibbs, the scary boss that can kill with a single glare,'' Abby answered.

''You can't dump your frustration and concern for Anthony on your other agents, Jethro.''

''I'm not worried about DiNozzo,'' Gibbs lied. ''I'll be in bullpen.''

Alone in the Lab with Ducky, Abby said, ''He's worried.''

''Yes, my dear, but I think there's more,'' the doctor thoughtfully stated.

''Yep. What though?''

Ducky just shrugged.

**Washington DC - Georgetown University Hospital**

''Ciao, _amore_,'' Sandy said when she heard Tony's voice on the phone. ''How are you?'' she asked concerned_. Tony and his father alone. I don't like that!_

''I'm fine. Just a bit tired and...''

''You're fighting a migraine.''

''Weird! How is it possible that everybody know when I've a bad headache? By the way, I took my pills and now I'm fine."

''Good, but to answer to your question, when you've got a migraine your voice changes, honey. Wait! What do you mean by 'everybody'?" she asked as she closed the door of her office and headed to a big window.

''You, my father, Gibbs.''

Sandy smiled though Tony couldn't see her. ''Wait! You called your boss before me?" she asked as she stared at the garden two floors below her office.

''Nope. He called me. I think he was worried about me being alone with my father,'' Tony answered.

_He was worried? I like this agent Gibbs. I really need to meet him and have a long chat with him. I've got the feeling that we're on the same page about Sr... even if I like his charming behavior, I don't trust him... at all!_

''How's your dad?" she asked.

Tony told her all that the doctors had told him and then he asked, ''Do you know a good physical therapist for my father?''

''No, I'm sorry. I don't know any therapists in New York.'' Her answer was met by a strange and uncomfortable silence. _What's going on? Why is he so... Oh, no! _''Are you going to take him to DC?"

''Yep and do not...''

''He's going to live with you, isn't he?'' she asked, becoming increasingly frustrated with the situation that was unfolding before her.

''Yes and I won't change my mind, whatever you say. I've already had this conversation with Gibbs and...''

''So he doesn't agree either? I like him!'' Sandy snapped, but when she heard Tony sighing she understood that she was wrong. Tony didn't need a reprimand. Her boyfriend needed her and her support.

''Tony, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted in that way... I know that you're just trying to do the right thing and I was wrong, but...''

''You're worried about me. I know,'' he said. Sandy was sure Tony was rubbing his face as he always did when he was tired and frustrated.

''Can you blame me?''

''No, but I need you to trust me.''

She rolled her eyes as she sat down on her chair behind her desk. ''I trust you, sweetheart. But I don't trust him and you're so insecure when it comes to your father.''

''No, I'm not!" Tony snapped.

''Tony, listen,'' she sighed. ''After all he has done to you, any other man would have left him in the hospital alone. Instead you're there to help him and you're going to take him to your own home, knowing that it'll be really hard.''

''Yes, but he's my father and now that we've got a sort of a normal father-son relationship, I want to take care of him. I need to do that, Sandy.''

In Tony's voice Sandy heard a young child desperate for his father's attention and love. _And he'll take advantage of that... he'll hurt you again and then what will you do?_

''Sandy, are you still there?'' Tony's voice called to her from the other end of the line.

''Yes, sorry.''

''So? What do you think? Am I stupid to want to take care of a man that never took care of me?''

''No, you're not stupid. You're just too good and I love you for that,'' she smiled. ''Listen, I'll find the best therapist in DC, so your father can recover and go home very quickly, and then...''

''And then?''

''We'll go on vacation, because after a month or more with your father, I'm sure you'll need a relaxing and fun holiday. What do you think?"

''I think that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in the world,'' Tony laughed.

''You better do that!" she laughed back. ''I need to go now. My little patients need me,'' she said as she stood up.

''Lucky them.''

''Oh, well... when you get back I'm sure I'll figure out an interesting way to show how much I missed my handsome, charming and amazing very special agent,'' she teased him.

''Sneaky. Now I won't be able to stop thinking about you and what you'll do.''

''That was the intention. Ciao_, amore_.''

''Ciao, _piccola_.'' Tony whispered.

After closing her cell, Sandy headed back to her work, but she could stop worrying about Tony_. If his father hurts him, I'll make him regret what he did. Maybe I should really talk with Agent Gibbs. Tony sees him as his real father even though... Tony said that something had changed between them... no, he called Tony, so he still cares about him... more than likely they just need to talk... yes, but when? With Sr. in town, it'll be impossible... oh, well, I'll take care of him... Tony's blinded by his need to have his of love his dad's love, but I'm not... good for Tony and... bad for his father._

Sandy was still grinning when the loudspeaker called, ''Emegency! Doctor Della Torre in room 237! Doctor Della Torre in room 237!"

_Oh, my God! Danny! I operated him yesterday and, despite all that has happened to him, he was fine!_

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. The question remains which movie this NCIS case reminds you of? Any idea?

Review, please :))))


	10. Chapter 10

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guys! You're amazing and you make me really happy :)

- Sr's therapist looks like a shorter version of NCIS Special Agent Cade (Matthew Willig)... poor, Sr! *winking*

- IF YOU LOVE VERY SPECIAL AGENT ANTHONY DINOZZO THIS IS THE RIGHT PLACE FOR YOU:

http _colon slash slash _www _dot _fanfiction _dot _net/community/Senior_Field_Agent/80720/

SUBSCRIBE! SUBSCRIBE! SUBSCRIBE!

I'm REALLY sorry for the delay!

*Re-posted with BR. Thanks ncismom :)*

_**"Clear The Air and Move On"**_

_Chapter 10._

The next three days passed quickly.

People at NCIS had been really busy trying to find a good lead that would help them to capture the ''Woods Killer'' or, as Abby had dubbed him, the ''WK''. Unfortunately, they have soon realized that the killer was very good at hiding any clues that may have inadvertently been left behind.

They had been able to find a small trace of a male DNA on Amelia's cheek, but the sample was so too small to conduct a thorough investigation and find a match in all DNA databases in the world.

Day by day, Gibbs had become more and more unbearable and nervous so now, for different reasons, they all of them were hoping for Tony would return soon.

Ziva and McGee needed Tony to deflect Gibbs' anger and take all the head slaps that had started falling down on their heads like Autumn's leaves from a tree.

Gibbs needed his Senior Field Agent and his superior instincts way to analyze their cases and find unexpected leads.

**xxxxxxx**

At Georgetown University Hospital, Sandy had been really occupied with her job and especially with a little boy that had won her heart with his really heartbreaking story.

The almost 14-month little boy had been beaten and thrown down the stairs by his mother's last boyfriend. He had arrived at the hospital the day before Tony left to go to Denver and Sandy had had to operate him immediately because of an internal bleeding. After the surgery Sandy had found out that his mother didn't know who the baby's father was and she'd never christianized and named the child. She had just called him 'baby'.

Strange as it seemed, nobody knew the woman had delivered at home and she had never reported her son's birth. Although Sandy would have like to strangle that woman, she had hidden her anger and had asked the her to at least give her a name for his medical papers. With a shrug that woman had answered that she didn't care so Sandy had named the baby, Daniel.

''Daniel? Why?'' Cathy, the chief nurse, had asked . ''Because my boyfriend's second name is Daniel,'' Sandy had smiled.

They had decided to keep Danny in a induced coma so he could rest and heal, but the day Tony had called from Denver, his mother had tried to suffocate him with a pillow, because she didn't want to take care of an ill son and she was angry with him because of her boyfriend had ended up in prison.

After his mother's attack, Danny has slipped in a real coma, while his mother had been arrested. As soon as a lawyer had been appointed to her, she had renouced her maternal rights to the child. Danny had become the little hear throb of the entire Peditrician Department and Sandy spent all her spare time with him. ''You should adopt him,'' Cathy had whispered to her ear during a night. Sandy had just sweetly smiled.

Despite of all these events, the doctor had been able to find a therapist for Tony's father. Joseph Cold, had been an football offensive tackle in college but a car accident had ended his career. So, after the graduation he had joined the Marines Corps and had served in Desert Storm. After some years in the Corps, Joe had been honorably discharged. After his discharge he had become a nurse and a physical therapist.

_A giant Marine. The perfect man to be Senior's therapist and full-time nurse. _Sandy had grinned as soon as she had read his dossier.

**xxxxxx**

In Denver, the surgery to Anthony Senior's leg had gone very well and after a painful first night and a prescription for some strong painkillers, the older man felt ready to leave the hospital and go to DC with his son.

For his part Tony was not so happy to have his father at his place for at least a month, but DiNozzo also knew that if he had left his father alone in New York , he'd have felt even worse, so the younger man had sucked it up and paid to have them flow to DC.

''I'll repay you,'' Sr. had promised. Tony had just nodded and smiled.

_I'm wondering what I'm going to do with him if I've got to work during the night. We'll need a night nurse and a therapist._

Now father and son were heading to Denver International Airport where a plane was ready to take them to DC in a few hours.

_Can't wait to see Sandy. I really need some of her kisses and coddles... let's hope she and my father don't start fighting... and Gibbs. Don't forget Gibbs and your upcoming talk with him, Tony! And we've got a bad case too... I see rough moments in my future!_

**Washington DC**

When the MCRT Boss entered the Lab, he was litteraly bowled over by a tornado with black pigtails, ''Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

''Abs... let me go. I can't breathe,'' he whispered as he tried to escape from Abby's hug.

''Is he here? Are they in DC? Did he call you? Did you call him? How are they? Did they fight?'' she bombarded him with questions as she let him go.

''Who?'' asked Gibbs, confusion evident in his face.

''Who? Tony! Tony and his father!"

''They should arrive at Reagan National in an hour,'' he answered as he looked at his watch.

''Are you going there?''

''No, I've g...''

''No? Tony'll need help!" she protested.

''Then he'll have all the help he needs. Don't worry, Abby,'' he smiled. Only Gibbs knew that Tony had a girlfriend but he wasn't going to be the one to reveal his secret. Tony had asked Gibbs to keep what he knew about Sandy private because he wanted to avoid any intrusion by his friends and colleagues. Gibbs still remembered their talk in his basement.

_''I know that this sounds weird from me, Gibbs, but... but Sandy's really important to me and don't want anything or anyone to ruin our relationship... I want to live my story in private for awhile then I'll tell them. Do you think I'm stupid?''_

_''Nope... I'd do the same. Actually, I did the same thing.''_

_''With Shannon?''_

_''Yes. We had beeing together for almost nine months before we told our parents and friends.''_

_''So is it right? I mean, what I'm doing is...''_

_''It's right, Tony.''_

''Gibbs?'' Abby's voice brought him back to reality.

''Did you find anything new in your last tests?'' he asked.

''Yes and no.''

''Abby!"

''You're worried about Tony, Gibbs and you should go...''

''Abs!" Gibbs' glare didn't permit any further distraction or comments.

_Of course I'm worried, but I've got to believe in Tony and in his decisions or he'll think that I don't trust him._

In the meanwhile Abby was saying, ''I've analyzed every fiber and any other thing we've found on Amelia's body...''

''And?'' Gibbs impatiently asked as he looked at the images on the plasma.

''And,'' she typed on her pc, ''I've found grass and small piece of insects; and this is normal since we're in a park.''

Gibbs just turned and glared at her. ''What's not normal is that I've found sand and residues of Iris giganticaerulea.''

''What?"

''It's a flower from Louisiana. Actually, it's been declared as the official state wildflower in Louisiana in 1990. My grandma used to cultivate them in her garden. They're blue or purple-blue and they're beautiful, Gibbs. My grandma used to...''

''And this is important for our case because...''

''Because this flower is not common in Maryland or Virginia. Usually it grows in swamps so it needs really humid soil. I've checked and there's only one place in Rock Creek Park where they've planted this flower.'' She hit a button on her keyboard and a map of the park appeared on the plasma. ''Here! Next to the Rolling Meadow Bridge.''

Abby smiled and Gibbs did as well_. Finally a lead!_

''Thanks, Abs,'' he said as he headed to the elevator.

''Hey! I'm not done! I've got more!" she recalled out to him.

''What?'' he asked as he rejoined her.

''Ducky found sand under the victim's feet and we know that not far from the Rolling Meadow Bridge there's Rock Creek Park Public Golf Course and about 650 meters from the bridge there's a sand trap.''

''Bunker.''

''What?'' she turned to look at him.

''It's called a bunker, not a sand trap.''

''Do you play golf, Gibbs?'' Abby asked, her voice containing a hint of surprised.

''Nope. Tony told me that.''

Abby grinned as she kept on with her explanation. ''Likely, Lt. Hart walked on that bunker before WK left her to die.''

**xxxxxxx**

Sandy had told Tony that she meet them at the airport to help him with his father, but both of them knew that she just wanted to keep an eye on Sr. and be sure that he wouldn't do anything to take advantage of his son.

She had rented an SUV so Tony's father would be more comfortable and had headed to Reagan National Airport. Now she was impatiently waiting at Gate 3. The flight from Denver had landed 15 minutes ago.

_Finally! _She thought as soon as spotted Tony pushing his father's wheelchair_. Tony's definitely tired and nervous... I can tell by from his fake smile and his tightened jaw... on the contrary, his father's as happy as a child at Luna Park... that man is incredible!_

''Tony!" she called to him.

As soon as Tony heard her voice, his face brightened up, his shoulders and jaw relaxed and a real DiNozzo smile appeared on his face. ''Hi, honey!" he said as they reached her and he finally kissed his girlfriend.

After a sweet kiss and greeting Sr., Sandy went with them to the baggage claim and the escorted to the parking lot.

''Do want to drive, _amore_?'' she asked Tony while he was helping his father to settle in the back seat.

''No, I'm fine,'' he smiled as he sat in the passenger seat.

''Do you trust me?'' she joked.

''Always,'' Tony whispered as he softly smiled, leaned forward and kissed her.

That single word meant a lot for both of them. Sandy knew that Tony was telling her that he trusted her in every aspect of their life and that he would let her help him during the next not-easy days.

''Ready to go home?'' she asked happily.

''Sure!" Tony and his father answered as Tony made himself comfortable on the seat and bulked his seatbelt.

''I've found the perfect help for you," she informed them as she took the turn to DC.

''Really? Who?'' asked her boyfriend.

Sandy took a quick look to the rearview and saw Sr. glaring at her. ''Oh, he's perfect!"

''A man?'' asked Sr claerly annoyed.

''Yes. Well, actually he's a giant.''

''A giant?'' asked Sr. clearly worried.

''Yes. Joe's a former college football offensive tackle and a honorable discharged Marine who fought in Desert Storm.''

''Like Gibbs?'' Tony enthusiatically asked.

They both heard Sr. snorting from the back and they exchanged an understanding grin.

''Maybe he knows your boss, Tony,'' Sandy continued. ''However, Joe's a highly respected therapist and a full-time nurse, so when Tony needs to work in the night, Anthony, you'll be well cared and never alone,'' she added as she looked at Sr in the rearview.

The older man nodded as he gave her a perfect fake smile.

Sandy stopped at a traffic light and looked at Tony. He mouthed, ''He hates you.'' She nodded. ''And I love you,'' he softly smiled.

''I know,'' she whispered back as she winked to him.

**xxxxxxx**

''McGee! Ziva! Abby's got a lead!" Gibbs barked as he exited the elevator. ''Lt. Hart walked on a bunker of the park golf course and then passed by the Rolling Meadow Bridge,'' he added as he sat down at his desk.

Tim had already put the park's map on the big plasma. ''Boss, we found her body in the woods between Bingham Drive and Beach Drive, where the bridge starts.''

''So she walked through the golf course, passed next the bridge, crossed the road and then...'' Ziva trailed off.

''Yep,'' answered the boss.

''And nobody saw anything? I don't pay it!" Ziva exclaimed.

''Buy it, Ziva,'' smiled Tim.

''Buy. Noted.''

''She's right, boss.''

''Likely he took her there in the middle of the night so nobody could see them,'' answered Gibbs as he stood up. ''Grab your gear! We're going back there,'' he ordered as he pointed to the map on the plasma.

_DiNozzo, I hope you didn't miss the flight or I'll head slap you until the end of the world! This case needs your weird mind!_

When the elevator doors closed McGee, standing behind his boss, said, ''Gibbs there's one thing that we don't understand.''

''Just one?'' the team leader asked still staring at the elevator doors in front of him.

''All victims have circular or oval bruises on their necks, or clavicles or on the internal part of their thighs near the knees.''

''Yes. Ducky said that they're too neat and that there's no blood under those bruises, so likely they weren't caused by a beating. I don't understand,'' Ziva added

Gibbs just sighed. _Me either._

TBC

* * *

What do you think?

Please, review! Thank you :)))


	11. Chapter 11

NB: I don't owe anything of NCIS :(

Sorry for the delay, but I had a sort of writers block :(

*Thank you to my new and fantastic BR, Headbanger Rockstar*

_**"Clear The Air and Move On"**_

_Chapter 11._

When Sandy, Tony and his father arrived at Tony's house they found Joe Cold waiting for them.

''Wow!" Tony exclaimed still inside the car. ''He's impressive!"

''Definitely!'' laughed Sandy.

"Dad! You don't need to worry about falling down with that guy by your side,'' Tony smiled as he turned to look at his father that just nodded.

_You already hate him! _Tony grinned as he got out of the car and went to Joe and greeted him.

Sandy reached them and Tony slightly smiled when he saw his girlfriend standing next to Joe. Sady was a petite woman with big, sweet green eyes and long blonde curly hair, and next to that giant she looked like a little girl. _I love you my little doll._

The three of them helped Sr. out of the car.

* * *

''Home sweet home,'' Tony happily sighed as they entered his new apartment.

''Junior! This place is stunning!" his father exclaimed as he looked around.

Sandy was next to him and she didn't like the light in the older man's eyes. He was too happy and mostly too interested about his new settlement. _Are you planning to move in here? No way! As soon as you're fine, I'll make sure that you go back to New York._

''Thank you, Dad. I finally had the chance to buy the place that I've always dreamed about,'' Tony smiled proud of his very large, luxurious and comfortable apartment.

''Thanks to the money that I gave you, Anthony,'' his father reminded him.

''Well, it was Tony's mother's inheritance so it belonged to him,'' Sandy smiled as she stared at the older man.

''Uhm... Dad, I think you can take the room at the end of the hall. It's spacious and has a big bathroom,'' Tony interrupted that fight of glares and added, ''Joe, you can take the room on the left. It's next to my father's and in front of mine. Please, follow me,'' he turned to Sandy, ''Sweetheart, you...''

''I'll wait here,'' she winked as she entered the large sitting room and sat down on one of the three soft opaque dark blue leather sofas. She loved that room, though not as much as Tony's, with its marble fireplace in front of the sofas, the precious old furniture, the big windows, the dark wooden floors, the light cream walls and the black piano on the other side of the room. She and Tony had spent long evenings nestled on that sofa, staring the fire's flames dancing in front of them and talking about their day and their projects for the future.

Sandy knew that Tony needed some space and time to accept this new accommodation and that he didn't need to see her fighting with his father. Tony needed to handle this situation alone, but Sandy had no intention of stepping aside and letting Sr. do whatever he wanted. _He would take advantage of your good heart, Tony, and I won't let him to hurt or use you again!_

Tony was really nervous and tired. He didn't like to have his father at his place.

_This will be the first time we've lived together for more than three days since you sent me to the boarding schools when I was eleven... vacations don't matter!... I know that this is the right thing to do, but... it doesn't mean I've got to like it... I just hope that you and Sandy do not start fighting... it'll already be hard without you two fighting like dog and cat!_

_Why do I have the feeling that there's something more beside you liking my place?_

After helping his father and Joe to settle down, Tony went back to Sandy.

As soon as Tony entered the living room he plopped down on the sofa, next to his girlfriend, and leaned his head against the headrest as he closed his eyes and sighed.

''Are you alright?'' Sandy asked as she started caressing his hair.

''Nope,'' he answered as he dragged her to him and kissed her. ''Now, I'm fine,'' he smiled as their foreheads touched. ''I missed you so much, _piccola_.''

''Me too, _amore_... and I'm sorry for...''

''You were defending me and I like that,'' Tony reassured her as she put her head on his chest and he hugged her tightly. ''It won't be easy,'' Tony whispered barely audible.

''No, it won't.''

''I should be happy to have my dad here, but... I don't know... I... he...''

''He hurt you too much. It's normal that you don't trust him, Tony,'' Sandy said as she played with the buttons of Tony's shirt.

''But he's trying to be a real dad now.''

''Yes, but he's got twenty-eight years of indifference and lack of love and attention to fix,'' she said as she raised up to look at her boyfriend.

Tony locked his green eyes with hers and her heart skipped a beat. There was so much love, doubts, pain and need of reassurance in Tony's look. ''And you've a whole life in search for your father's love, attention and approval on your shoulders. It's not easy, Tony,'' she softly kissed him.

''Yep. I guess you're right,'' he hugged her again. ''I love you, honey.''

In that moment Tony's cell rang. He looked at the ID and chuckled, ''Gibbs,'' he whispered.

''I'll leave you with your boss,'' Sandy said as she stood up. ''I'll see you after the job.''

Tony followed her to the door, kissed her goodbye and closing the door he answered, ''Boss!"

In his room his father heard Tony and rolled his eyes. _With Sandy and Gibbs always in my way, it won't be easy to archive my plan..._

**Rock Creek Park.**

''McGee, talk with the Golf Course's Director! Ziva, you're with me,'' Gibbs barked as soon as they got out of their sedan.

''On it, Boss!" both the agents answered.

''McGee, when you've finished, reach us on the golf course,'' Gibbs added as he flashed his badge in front of one of the guys that worked at the Golf Club.

''On it!" Tim repeated as he entered the Golf Club.

* * *

Ziva and Gibbs searched almost half of the golf course until Tim arrived and started his report. ''The Director gave me all the security cameras videos and we've the permission to interrogate all the employees, but we need a warrant to have access to the Club Members List.''

Gibbs glared at him and McGee added, ''Sorry, boss... I mean... don't apologize it's...''

''Did he notice anything unusual?'' Gibbs interrupted him as he turned to look at Ziva that was practically sank into a bush.

''No, but he said that they've a lot of members so it's impossible to know what they all do,'' the younger agent answered as he turned to look at Ziva too. ''What is she doing?''

''I don't know,'' Gibbs answered puzzled as they both went to her.

Standing behind Ziva, Gibbs asked, ''Something interesting, David?''

''Yes,'' she re-emerged from the bush. Her hair was a mess and her face was dirty, but she sported a satisfied smile. ''I found this!" she answered as she showed them a piece of stuff. ''It's pink silk.''

''Lt. Hart's slip?'' asked Tim.

''It could be,'' answered Gibbs as he opened an evidence bag and Ziva let the small piece of fabric fall into it.

They all looked at the deep woods in front of them and sighed. It would be merely impossible to find something in that tangled mass of brambles and trees.

''We need a research squad with dogs,'' McGee said.

''Don't you think that FBI already researched the entire area with dogs, McGee?" Ziva snapped.

''This our case, Ziva. We've got to do _our _researches,'' Tim harshly retorted.

''McGee's right,'' Gibbs said as he turned to his older agent, ''Call the squad. Ziva, go to the bunker.''

''What about you, Gibbs?'' the woman asked a bit annoyed.

The boss gave her one of his worst stares and she immediately headed to her destination.

As soon as he was alone, Gibbs took his cell and dial #1 on his speed call. He waited a few seconds and finally he heard, ''Boss!"

''Where are you?''

''Home. We arrived a few minutes ago.''

''Everything okay?''

''Yes. Sandy picked us up at the airport, drove us home and she's even already found a full-time nurse and therapist for my father,'' Tony answered and Gibbs felt a smile in his voice.

''Are you okay?''

''Yes, Gibbs,'' Tony sighed.

''Are you up to work?''

''Sure... I mean, now?'' Gibbs hated to ask Tony to start working so soon after his trip to Denver, but he really needed his best agent to investigate this case.

''Yes, DiNozzo, now. But if you're too tired...''

''No, I'm fine. What do you need me to do?''

''Go to NCIS. Talk with Ducky and Abby.''

''On it!... uhm, Gibbs?"

''Yes?"

''Is Abby...?"

Gibbs smiled as he answered, ''Yes, she's worried. Be ready!"

''Thanks, Boss.''

The both closed their cells. Gibbs went back to his job while Tony went to his father to explain him that he needed to go to the office, knowing full-well that this would be the first of many upcoming discussions with Sr.

TBC

* * *

Tony is back! The fun can start!

Review, please. Thank you :)


	12. Chapter 12

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Sorry for the delay, but I had a small writer's block. Luckily it's gone! :)))

Thanks for your pm, support and alerts.

*Thank you to my wonderful BR and great friend Headbanger Rockstar*

_**"Clear The Air and Move On"**_

_Chapter 12_

Sandy went back to Georgetown University Hospital and to all her little patients.

''How is Danny?'' the doctor asked as she saw Nurse Cathy coming out of Pediatric ICU.

''Stable and his vitals are improving,'' smiled the older woman.

''Good,'' Sandy smiled back. _I love and care about all my patients but Danny... he has a special spot in my heart._

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were still waiting for NCIS Research Team with dogs, and the boss was definitely not happy. He kept pacing the ground and growling as his two agents kept exchanging worried looks.

_If they won't arrive soon, we'll be in trouble _Ziva thought as she looked at McGee that was calling the Research Team for the fifth time.

_I'm Gibbs' second in command in this moment and I'm disappointing him... I hate to admit it, but Tony would deflect Gibbs' anger, light the mood up and saved our asses without any problem. _Tim sighed.

* * *

After the fight with his father Tony's mood was not the best, but it took him only a few seconds of Abby's loud music coming from the Lab, to be less angry and more relaxed.

When Tony entered the Lab, Abby was typing on her keyboard and slowly dancing. ''Abby?'' he called but she didn't even turn.

''Abs!" he raised his voice, but no response again. _Okay, desperate time desperate measures!_

Tony went to Abby's office and turned off the Hi-Fi.

''Hey! Gibbs, why did you...'' Abby stopped as soon as she saw who was smiling in front of her. ''Tony!" she squeed jumping in his arms and hugging him. ''I was so worried! Are you fine?'' she released him and started checking him. ''Did you fight? How is your father?''

''Abby,'' Tony stopped her grabbing her arms. ''Breathe. We didn't fight and we're both fine,'' he smiled.

''Good,'' she sighed. ''I was so worried. Why are you here? You should be home.''

''Gibbs sent me here for a sit-rep about the case,'' he answered as he let her go.

''Gibbs asked you to work immediately after your return? That's not nice!" she pouted.

''It's Gibbs so yes, he's not nice,'' Tony smiled as he went to the plasma that showed a Rock Creek Park map. ''What were you doing?''

''I was trying to understand how our victim arrived in the park,'' she answered as she gave Tony the case file and he started reading.

Suddenly Tony widened his eyes and looked at Abby, ''A serial killer?''

''Yep, The Woods Killer aka WK, as I named him. Our lieutenat is his fifth victim. You can find all of the info in that file including the things that all of the victims have in common,'' Abby sadly said.

''FBI investigated him for months and they didn't find anything,'' Tony murmured as he kept reading the file. ''Who's in charge on their side?''

''Guess?"

''Fornell,'' Tony slightly smiled as he looked at her and she nodded.

''So Gibbs...''

''Yep, our boss is really nervous.''

''I guess so. It means that we've got find something pretty soon or our fearless team leader will be really pissed off,'' Tony said as he closed the file and headed to the door. ''I'm going to Ducky. Call me if...''

''Tony?" Abby called him and he stopped on the door and turned. ''Speaking of team leader,'' Abby uncomfortably said.

''Yes?'' Tony asked confused as he re-entered the lab and stopped in front of her.

''I want... I mean... I need... I...''

''Abs, what's going on?'' Tony asked concerned. ''Is there something wrong with Gibbs?''

''No, no... it's just that...'' Abby answered as she stared her boots.

''That?'' Tony put a finger under her chin and raised her face. ''You can tell me anything, you know that.''

''I want to apologize,'' she said in a breath.

''Apologize? What for?'' he asked confused.

''Lately I thought about some things and I... when you were the team leader I had all those pics of Gibbs on all my monitors and it...''

''Abby, no,'' he sweetly smiled. ''You don't need to...''

''Yes, I need to tell you that I'm sorry. When Gibbs left, he hurt all of us but I'm sure that the you're the one that suffered the most,'' she looked at him and Tony lowered his eyes. ''See? I was right! You were suffering more than all of us, but you kept working... actually you were doing two jobs: Team Leader and undercover. You worked 24/7 and you still had the strength to keep us together and deal with all our bad moods. Nobody thought about you and your feelings and... I'm... I'm sorry Tony!" she hugged him tightly.

Tony held her as he softly smiled. Finally someone understood how those months without Gibbs had been, and what was it like to be in charge of a team that didn't respect and understand him. ''Shhhhh... it's okay, Abs... it's okay.''

''We kept telling you that you weren't Gibbs,'' she added with her head buried on his neck.

''That's right. I'm not Gibbs.''

''Don't tell him, but you're better than him.''

''Now you're lying,'' Tony chuckled.

''No, you're more patient, supportive and understanding,'' Abby raised her face and looked at Tony, ''Am I forgiven?''

''You don't need to be forg...''

''Tony, please.''

''Okay,'' he sighed rolling his eyes. ''You're forgiven. Happy?''

''Yes!" she exclaimed as she kissed his cheek and left the print of her lips on it.

''May I go now?''

''Yes,'' Abby smiled as she let him go but when Tony was on the door she said, ''Tony?"

''Yes?'' he sighed again.

''Who picked you up at the airport?''

Tony was speechless. _And now I want to see how you come out of this, Agent DiNozzo!_

* * *

''Finally!" Gibbs barked as he saw the Research Team heading to them. ''Where have you been, Parker?'' he harshly asked the team leader.

''We were on another crime scene, Agent Gibbs,'' the man answered. He had already worked with Gibbs so he was used to his manners.

''You've got to research the entire golf field and the woods over there,'' he ordered as he pointed to the big woods behind them.

''Are you kidding?'' Parker asked

''Do you see me laughing?'' Gibbs asked him. Their faces were so close that Parker could see Gibbs' pupils dilate with fury.

''O-Okay,'' the younger man stepped back as he took his cell. ''I'll call for help or it will take a month to search that mess of trees and tangle of thorns.''

''Good,'' Gibbs smirked as he turned to his agents. ''Ziva stay here. McGee, you're with me.''

''But Gibbs?'' Ziva whined.

''Problems... probie?'' asked the boss.

''Yes.''

''I said, 'problems, probie'?'' Gibbs got nearer her.

''No... I'll stay here,'' Ziva swallowed.

Gibbs just nodded as he turned and headed back to their car with McGee.

''What do you want me to do, Boss?'' Tim asked as he got into the car and quickly fastened his seatbelt.

''You're going to work with Tony...''

''Tony is back?'' Tim asked surprised.

''Yes, he's arrived a few hours ago and now he should be with Abby or Ducky,'' Gibbs answered as he heard his agent sighing. ''Problems, McGee?''

''No... it's just that... I... he... I don't know, boss.''

''McGee,'' Gibbs softly said.

''I'm sorry, boss. I guess that... I don't know what happened but recently, when Tony speaks, I can't stand his voice and what he says,'' Tim shook his head as he looked at Gibbs.

''You grown up, McGee. And you think you don't need to learn anything else. You think that Tony can't teach you anything else.''

''He's never taught me anything, boss,'' Tim snapped back.

''You underestimate him. If you are what you are now, it's due to...''

''You.''

''No. It's due to Tony. I'm your boss and you learned by watching me, but who really spent hours on toughing you up and getting you ready for the worst moments of our job, is Tony.''

''Boss?''

''Do you think that all of Tony's teasing, pranks and nicknames were just because he likes to tormet you?'' Gibbs asked as he saw with the corner of his eyes Tim nodding. ''No, McGee. He taught you how to keep your head on track under pressure... a skill that could save your life.''

Tim turned to his team leader and fixed him with a look of disbelief. _It must be true because I've never heard Gibbs say so many words in all my years at NCIS. Maybe I should start reevaluating DiNozzo... easier said than done. _

They arrived at the Navy Yard and McGee silently followed Gibbs into the building as Abby's words came to his mind _''Maybe now you and Ziva will start treating him with the respect he deserves.''_

* * *

''Did you lose your tongue, Tony?'' Abby asked as she smiled at Tony's uncomfortable face.

''Uhm... no, no. Sorry, Abs, but I've got to go now,'' Tony tried to escape from the lab, but Abby had another idea.

She grabbed his arm and made him turn. ''It's simple, who picked you and your father up at the airport?'' she cocked her head. ''Why are you so... so embarrassed?''

_Okay. I guess it's the time to tell her the truth. I'm wondering how she'll react? _''I've got to tell you something.'' Tony seriously started.

''Good or bad?'' Abby concerned asked.

''Beautiful indeed, but... uhm... I hope you won't get mad at me,'' Tony softly smiled.

''Okay,'' she uncertainly answered.

''Just over six months ago I met a person,'' Tony started a bit uncomfortably.

''A person? You mean...''

''A woman... well, the perfect woman,'' he smiled as he remembered their first kiss.

''You... you've got a girlfriend?''

''She's more than just a girlfriend, Abs.''

''She's your Ms. Right, isn't she?'' Abby asked as she saw Tony smiling and his eyes shining with joy.

Tony looked at her waiting for her reaction. Abby was silently studying him. It seemed that she was trying to read his heart and Tony hoped that she really saw how happy he was and that she didn't get mad because he hadn't shared his happiness with her.

Finally Abby's dark red lips curled up in a sweet smile as some tears appeared in her eyes. ''You love her and she makes you happy,'' she softly stated and he nodded.

Abby slowly raised one of her hands and caressed Tony's cheek. Then she even slower hugged him tightly and whispered, ''I'm happy for you, my big brother. You deserve all the happiness and love in the world.''

''Thanks, Abby,'' Tony whispered as he started breathing again.

After a few moments Abby let him go and suddenly punched his arm. ''Hey! What's that for?'' Tony protested as he rubbed his arm.

''For not telling me earlier, mister. What's her name? How is she? Where did you meet her? What's her job? Where does she live? When am I going to meet her?''

''I thought this was the Lab and not Interrogation,'' Gibbs' voice made Tony and Abby jump and luckily stopped her third degree.

''He has a girlfriend and...''

''I know,'' Gibbs smiled as he looked at Tony who smiled back.

''And he didn't... you know? You knew?'' Abby asked as she turned to Tony, ''You told him and not me?'' Tony opened his mouth but she added, ''Of course, you did. He's Gibbs and I... I would have told everybody while, I guess, you wanted to keep it private,'' Tony nodded. ''Okay, I forgive you for that, but now I want to know everything about her. Did you meet her, Gibbs?''

''No and now is not the time to chat about DiNozzo's love life. Did you find anything new?''

''But Gibbs I need...'' she started, but her boss' glare immediately stopped her. ''No, I don't have anything new.''

Tony mouthed a 'thank you' to Gibbs as he caught the chance that Abby was talking to Gibbs to escape from the lab, but as he arrived at the elevator he heard Abby shouting, ''We're not done, Tony!''

Tony laughed as he entered the elevator. _It went better than I thought. Great!_

* * *

In Autopsy, Ducky was telling Palmer and McGee a story about a Templar Knight that died during the Third Crusade, but as soon as he saw the sliding doors opening and Tony entering the Autopsy, he stopped his tale to the great relief of Tim and Jimmy.

''Anthony, my dear lad! How was your trip? How is your father?'' the ME greeted the younger man.

''Good and not so bad. Thanks for asking, Duck,'' Tony smiled as he nodded to Tim and Jimmy. ''Gibbs wants you to give me a sit-rep about our case.''

''Sure. I see you already have the file. Well, you can find all we have there,'' Ducky sighed.

''Anything unusual or weird?'' Tony asked as he saw McGee staring at him seriously and Jimmy started cleaning a table.

''There's only one unusual thing, but it could be nothing or...''

''Everything,'' Tony smiled.

''Exactly!" the doctor exclaimed as he put some photos on an empty table. He asked Mr. Palmer to put Lt. Hart's body on another table and gestured the agents to join him.

''I need to talk with you,'' McGee whispered to Tony's ear as they joined Ducky. Tony looked at him and frowned questioningly. Tim added, ''Please.'' Tony just nodded.

Ducky showed them the photos and then the circular bruises that Amelia had on her neck. He explained to the agents that all of the victims had similar bruises on their necks or on the internal part of their knees, except one that had some calluses and small blisters on her fingers. In the end Ducky added that they didn't understand what caused those small hematomas.

''Maybe he beat them,'' Tim speculated.

''It could be, but with what? And what about the victim without hematomas but with calluses and blisters?'' asked Ducky.

Meanwhile Tony was strangely silent. He kept shifting his gaze from one picture to another and to Amelia's neck, as a bad feeling made his gut churn. It was an old feeling but one that he couldn't locate it.

''Anthony, what do you think?'' Ducky asked, but he didn't receive any answer. The older man looked at the SFA and then at McGee who shook his head.

''Tony?'' Tim called him, but he didn't react.

Tony picked up a photo and carefully examined it as he ignored the other men in the room.

Ducky, McGee and Jimmy saw Tony frowning as he said, ''This reminds me...''

''Of a movie?'' Tim hopefully asked.

''No,'' Tony softly answered. Suddenly his green eyes widened and he whispered, ''I know these bruises. I've already seen them.''

''Where?'' asked McGee.

* * *

TBC

What do you think?

Review, please! Thank you :)


	13. Chapter 13

NB: I don't own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you for all your support, guys! You're so nice :)))

Thank you sooooooooo much to Headbanger Rockstart. You rock, my friend!

_**''Clear The Air and Move On''**_

_Chapter 13._

The Autopsy doors opened and Gibbs entered with his usual, ''What do ya got for m...'', but he stopped as he saw the scene in front of him.

McGee, Ducky and Palmer were staring at Tony. On his part his SFA was lightly pale and he was staring at a picture in his hand. Nobody acknownledged Gibbs' presence so, he silently approached the table where all the others were and asked, ''What's going on?''

Ducky looked at him and shook his head, as McGee answered, ''It seems that Tony's already seen the bruises that we found on all the corpses, boss.''

''Is it true, DiNozzo?'' the team leader asked.

''I need to check something first. Sorry,'' Tony answered as he headed to the elevator and left them open-mouthed.

The four men in Autopsy looked at each other in disbelief.

''Boss, do you want me to check on him?'' Tim asked.

''No, I'll take it. Go to the Lab. Abby's trying to understand how Lt. Hart arrived at the Golf Club.''

''On it,'' Tim answered and left.

Gibbs turned to Ducky and Palmer. ''What happened?''

''I don't know, Agent Gibbs,'' Palmer answered, shaking his head. Concern for his friend clear in his eyes.

''Me either, Jethro. We were talking about the bruises and Anthony seemed distracted. Then he suddenly said that he'd already seen those marks.''

''Anything new for me?'' the former Marine asked as he wondered what was going on with his best agent.

''No, Jethro. I'm sorry,'' Ducky answered.

''I'll be in the bullpen,'' Gibbs said as he left the Autopsy.

* * *

''Abby, Gibbs sent me here to help you,'' McGee said as he entered the Lab.

''Good,'' she answered as he turned to look at him and noticed Tim's serious look. ''What's going on?'' she asked.

''What?''

''Timmy, are you ok?'' she asked concern.

''Uh? Oh, yes... yes, I'm fine. It's just that...'' he trailed off as he looked at the map on the plasma.

''It's that?'' she reached him.

''It seems that Tony's already seen the bruises on the corpse.''

''Really? Where? An old Baltimore case? It can't be one of ours because I'd know that.''

''I don't know,'' McGee whispered as they looked at each other.

* * *

_Oh, I hate this! I know that I'm the last arrival and I'm still a probationary agent, but I'm a former Mossad Officer and Gibbs is wasting my training on this stupid assignment! I'm not a bloodhaul... or is it bloodhound?... yes, bloodhound! Ahhhh! Look at me! I'm a mess!... I'm an agent... I'm more capable and better trained than all of them. I shouldn't be here doing probie's job... I'm very capable, strong and I survived Saleem and his... Stop! DO NOT GO THERE, ZIVA! I can't... I can' think about that... I'm stronger than... STOP! Now I go back the office and I don't care what Gibbs says... if I stay here... I'll keep thinking and I don't want... I can't think about what..._

''Agent David! We found something!" Parked called her from the depths of the woods.

''I'm coming!" she shouted back as she headed to him. _Let's hope it's something important so I can get back to NCIS!_

* * *

When Gibbs exited the elevator saw that his SFA was standing in front of his own desk examining all of the victims' files that the FBI had given them. The team leader stopped next to Tony and tried to understand what Tony was looking for.

Tony's face was unreadable as he gaze shifted from one file to another. His brow was furrowed and he was murmuring something intelligible as he nibbled his right thumb. Tony was so focused on whatever he was looking for that he didn't realized Gibbs was next to him until the older man said, ''Anything to share, DiNozzo?''

''Just a minute,'' the younger agent answered without raising his eyes from the files in front of him.

''Tony?'' Gibbs softly said as he tilted his head to have a better look to his agent.

''Got it!" Tony suddenly exclaimed as he nodded and looked at Gibbs.

''So?'' Gibbs impatiently asked.

''They're musicians,'' he smiled.

''What?" Gibbs exclaimed. _He's raving. I should have left him home. He's too tired to work and think clearly._

"All victims played a classic instrument. Violin, contrabass, violoncello, harp and piano,'' Tony explained.

''Are you sure?'' Gibbs asked surprised by Tony's words.

''Yes. In every list of the victims' places there were a music stand and some music sheets, but no instruments except for the bigger ones, like piano and harp. Likely, this is the reason why nobody made the connection,'' Tony answered, but when he saw Gibbs doubtful look, he added, ''Okay. It's better if I star from the beginning.''

''Definitely,'' Gibbs glared at him as he sat down at his desk.

In that moment McGee arrived in the bullpen and he saw Ziva coming out of the elevator.

''It seems that someone had a rough adventure in the woods,'' Tim whispered as he looked at the Israeli agent's attire.

Tony and Gibbs turned and as soon as they saw Ziva they both grinned. She was covered in dust and dirt and there were some dry leaves in her tangled hair.

''Do not say a word!" she hissed as she saw their amused grins.

Gibbs couldn't help but grinning even more while Tony and McGee chuckled loudly.

''I said...'' she angrily started.

''Enough! Tony, explain what you found out,'' Gibbs ordered as he tried to hid his amusement.

''Do you have a lead?'' McGee asked surprised and maybe a bit envious that Tony had found something just after a few hours he was working on the case. _Maybe I really need to learn more. _''Is it about the bruises that you had already seen?'' he asked Tony.

''Yes. As I said, I'd already seen those marks...'' Tony started.

''In a movie?" Ziva asked as she tried to clean her face with some Kleenex.

''No,'' Tony seriously answered. ''The marks on the neck are typical of violinists and the ones on the internal part of thighs are typical of contrabassists and violoncellists. The more they play the more the deeper the bruises become.''

''And what about the bruises on the hands?'' McGee asked.

''Pianists and harpists,'' Tony answered.

''Are you sure?'' Gibbs asked proud of his SFA.

''Yes, boss,'' Tony resolutely nodded.

''And why do you know that? Did you date all those musicians?'' Ziva smirked.

''No,'' Tony whispered as he lowered his eyes. Gibbs and McGee exchanged a concerned look at Tony's sudden change of mood and they were really annoyed when Ziva pressed as she approached Tony, ''So? How did you know those bruises?''

''My mom,'' Tony swallowed hard. ''She played piano and violin and I saw those bruises on her neck and fingers. She used to bring me to concerts with her and sometimes, after the show we met the musicians backstage. They all had those marks,'' he explained as he subconsciouly scratched the tip of his fingers. "Maybe all victims attended the same music school or they bought their instruments and scores in the same shop.''

Gibbs saw what Tony was doing, but didn't say anything. ''Good job, DiNozzo,'' he nodded and saw Tony smiling though his eyes were sad and distant.

''Ziva. Why did you leave the crime scene?'' Gibbs asked as he saw Tony and McGee sitting at their desks.

''The Research Team found other two small pieces of silk in the wood,'' she answered as she gave Gibbs the evidence bag.

"Are all the pieces pink like Lt. Hart's slip?" McGee asked.

"One looks white, but they're too dirty and stained with blood," Ziva answered.

"Take it to Abby. And show her and McGee where exactly they found it,''

''On it,'' Ziva and McGee answered as they headed to the Lab.

A soon as the elevator doors closed behind the younger agents, Gibbs stood up and went to Tony's desk.

Tony was still gathering all the files on his desk and when his boss stopped in front him, he raised his eyes. ''Yes?'' he asked.

''With me!" Gibbs ordered as he headed to the break room and Tony immediately followed him.

* * *

''You did good, DiNozzo,'' Gibbs said with a gentle look as he poured two cups of coffee and gestured Tony to sit at a table.

''Thanks, boss,'' Tony answered as he sat down with Gibbs sitting across from him.

''You haven't only seen those bruises on pianists' fingers, have you?'' Gibbs asked sottovoce as he drank.

Tony nodded without raising his eyes and started scratching his fingers again.

''You had those bruises,'' Gibbs stated and Tony nodded again.

A heavy silence fell on them as Tony shifted uncomfortably on his chair and took a deep breath. ''Sometimes my mom was... was... when she fought with my dad because of his women, she vented all her anger on music. She played for hours and hours and... she forced me to do the same,'' Tony said as he sipped some coffee. ''She played violin until her fingers bled and... I... I was just a little child so my fingers were...''

''Weaker than hers,'' Gibbs helped him.

Tony nodded. ''But she didn't care so... when they fought I... I-I ended up with bleeding blisters on my fingers,'' Tony whispered as he shook his head. ''Ya know, after she died I didn't play for years, because I always associated the piano with pain and anger,'' he added as he looked at the man that he saw as his dad.

''Is it the reason why, every time you're nervous or upset, you scratch or play with your fingers?'' Gibbs asked.

''Did I?'' Tony asked surprised and saw his boss nodding and softly smiling. ''A conditioning reflex, I suppose,'' Tony sighed.

''What made you start playing again?'' Gibbs asked as he saw Tony lowering his eyes. ''Tony?''

''Kate,'' the younger man answered barely audible as he raised his eyes and met Gibbs' questioning and sad look. ''I held on until we closed the case, but... the night before her funeral, I was so angry and sad that I couldn't sleep. I kept repeating the scene on the rooftop in my mind over and over again. I felt her blood and her brain on my face,'' Tony tried to swallow the lump in his throat. ''I kept thinking how I could have saved her and if had done something that had led to her death.''

''Tony. No, you didn't...''

''I know, but... ya know, in the moment...'' Tony said and saw Gibbs nodding.

''So, what did you do?''

''I tossed and rolled in my bed for hours and when I finally fell asleep, I had a really bad nightmare. I woke up all sweaty and I couldn't breathe. It seems that my apartment's walls were closing on me. I needed fresh air, so I went out in the middle of the night. I went to a piano bar not far from my house. My first thought was to drink 'til I passed out, but I realized that it was stupid and that... Kate would have been really pissed off,'' he chuckled. ''So, when I entered the bar, I saw the piano and... I swear, Gibbs. I don't know why I started playing, but once I started I couldn't stop. I played until my fingers hurt and a bit more. I vented out all my anger, pain and frustration on that piano and... I made peace with my mom and myself. Forcing me to play with her was wrong, but... I don't know... after that night, I'm no longer angry with her and I understand what she felt when she was playing,'' Tony softly smiled.

''So now you play again,'' Gibbs said, happy that his boy had told him his story.

''Yes and I write songs too,'' Tony shyly smiled as he remembered all the lies he had told Ziva about his piano teacher and why he had stopped playing. The real story was one of those secrets that Tony wanted to reveal only to people he really trusted.

''Really? Will I ever have the honor to listen to those songs?''

''Nah... As my father said over and over again, I'm not good at anything, boss,'' Tony answered as a firm head slap landed on his nape. He looked at his boss shocked.

''Never diminish yourself, Tony. Never,'' Gibbs hissed as he gave Tony one of his worst glares.

''Boss?" Tony whispered. He didn't understand Gibbs' reaction.

''I'll tell you once, so listen to me carefully,'' Gibbs said and Tony nodded. ''If your father thinks that you're not good, he's blind and stupid. You're a good man and the best agent I've ever worked with. You...'' Tony tried to say something, but Gibbs' stare stopped him. ''You did a great job when I was in Mexico and... uhm... I'm sorry I didn't talk with you when I decided to come back... I should have, but I was too stubborn and proud... however, you've never done anything wrong.''

''Are you sure?'' Tony snapped. ''What about La Grenouille? What about Jenny?''

''On LaGrenouille, you did a really good job and you completed your mission. Kort screwed up your cover, not you. Falling in love with Jeanne was not the best idea in the wold, but we can't control with whom we fall in love. I know that very well, trust me,'' he smirked and saw Tony do the same. ''Jenny died because she was trying to fix an old mistake that she did in Paris. She wanted to save my life. She left you in the dark and after LaGrenouille, she was sure that you'd have followed her orders.''

''Ziva wanted to follow her,'' Tony whispered.

''Really? So who is the woman in bikini in those pics?'' Gibbs asked as he raised his eyebrows. Tony sighed. ''Exactly! She was enjoying her off-duty day as much as you.''

''But...''

''You followed Jenny's orders. You called her more than once and she lied to you. Mike was with her and he knew that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't call anyone of us. So who should be blamed?''

Gibbs looked in his agent's eyes and he finally saw a sort of relief in those green orbs. ''Jenny's death is not your fault. Understood?''

''Yes, boss,'' Tony firmly answered as a new head slap hit his nape.

''What's that for? I said 'yes'!''

''It's for making me talk too much!" Gibbs smirked as he stood and threw both their coffee cups in the trash. ''This coffe is pure crap!"

''Because you've never drank McGee's coffee,'' Tony chuckled as he followed Gibbs back to the bullpen. Gibbs was smiling as he shook his head.

They knew that this talk was just the beginning of a long journey that would have lead them to repair their past mistakes and build a new and stronger friendship, and maybe even a relationship that only a father and a son can share.

As they entered the bullpen, Gibbs' cell rang and he answered, ''Gibbs... I'm coming.''

''What's going on?'' Tony asked as he stopped at his desk and saw Gibbs closing his phone.

''Fornell has got something. Meet him in ten at the FBI,'' Gibbs answered as he picked his gun and badge, and headed to the elevator. ''DiNozzo, do you need an invitation?'' he barked from inside the elevator.

Tony ran to the lift and got in just in time, before the doors closed. ''I thought you'd go alone, Gibbs,'' he said as he put his gun in the holster under his jacket. Gibbs just grinned. ''Not in the mood to deal with the FBI, huh?'' Tony added.

''Nope.''

They exited the elevator and headed to the parking lot as Tony started talking about a movie that he had watched on the plane back to DC.

_I missed your incessant movies rambling, Tony! I missed you, son._

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. CU soon :)))


	14. Chapter 14

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you to my friend Headbanger Rockstar for her help on this story.

Sorry for the long waiting, but I've had a writer's block. Luckily, thanks to NCIS greek fan's pms and Headbanger Rockstar's help, the block is over. Yeah! :)

_**"Clear The Air and Move On"**_

_Chapter 14._

_"I missed your incessant movies rambling, Tony! I missed you, son."_

* * *

_Maybe I talked too soon._

Gibbs was regretting what he had thought a few minutes earlier. Tony was still talking and quoting movies, and the boss' head was about to explode.

Luckily the FBI Building was in front of them, so Gibbs quickly entered the parking lot and with Tony went up to Fornell's office.

"Gibbs. DiNozzo," Tobias greeted them as they entered his office. He was wearing that mischievous grin that really annoyed the two NCIS Agents. "Please, sit," he invited them as he sat down behind his desk.

"So, Fornell, why did you want to see us?" Gibbs started in his typical gruff tone.

"I've got some very good news," Fornell smiled.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a surprised look.

"Good news?" Tony asked, skeptical.

"Yesterday we got a heads up about an abandoned car at the end of Underwood Street NW."

"Where is that?" Tony asked.

"It's a street that ends just outside of Rock Creek Park," Fornell took a paper out a file and added, "A woman that lives there... Mrs. Barton, called the DCPD and said that the car was left there four days ago."

"Four days?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows

"Yep," Tobias gravely nodded. "We checked the car and we found the same type of rope that the killer used to tie his victims."

"Not such a great evidence, since it's the most common rope in US," Tony intervened earning a glare from Fornell and a grin of approval from his boss.

"We also found some hair that belongs to the first victim," Tobias added as they saw Agent Sacks entering the office.

The newcomer greeted the NCIS Agents with a nod and leaned against a file cabinet not far from Tony.

"Who's the car owner, Fornell?" Gibbs asked.

The Fornell turned to his partner and nodded, so Sacks answered, "The car belongs to Adam Farrell. He works at MedStar Washington Hospital Center as a nurse. He's got access to all of the drugs we found in the victims' blood."

"Just like any other doctor or employee of any hospital in the world," Tony objected.

Glaring at Tony, Sack added, "Yes, but not all doctors or hospital employees in the world have a girlfriend that was the Woods Killer's first victim."

Tony and Gibbs raised their eyebrows and the FBI Agents grinned.

"Amanda Pollitt," Fornell said. "We found her body tied to a tree in Rock Creek Park five months ago. MO and COD are the same as all of the other victims."

"Do Amanda and the other victims all have something in common?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Sacks answered. "Same age, appearance and they were all successful women."

"So you think that Farrell killed his girlfriend and then started killing other women," Gibbs stated and saw Tobias and Sacks nodding.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"What do ya mean?" Sacks asked angrily.

"Why did Farrell kill Amanda?" Tony asked.

"Jealousy," Sacks answered. "She left him and he couldn't accept it."

"And why did he kill the other women? Did they have something in common with him? Did Farrell ever meet them? Did you find his DNA on any victim?" Tony inquired.

With a satisfied smirk on his usually stony face, Gibbs watched his SFA literally destroy, piece by piece, all the FBI Agents' certainties.

"We're still interrogating him and examining his DNA, but what we have says that he's our man, DiNozzo," Fornell nervously answered.

Tony shook his head and, as he turned to his boss, he saw approval in Gibbs' eyes.

"Let us know what you gather from the interrogation and the lab tests," Gibbs said as he stood up.

"Do you have anything to share, Gibbs?" Tobias asked.

Tony and Gibbs shared a significant look and the SFA nodded imperceptibly.

"No. We're still investigating Lt. Hart's death," Gibbs answered and headed to the door followed by Tony.

The NCIS Agents were in the middle of the hallway when Tobias called them and made them stop. "I trust you'll share any info you find, right?" he said as he stopped in front of them.

"Sure," Gibbs grinned.

To the older men's surprise, Tony silently entered a room on their left. "DiNozzo, what are you doing?!" Fornell asked as he entered the room as well with Gibbs.

Tony was standing in front of a wall covered with photos of four young women.

The wall was divided in four columns. At the top of every column there was a big photo of every woman and below it, many other personal and crime scenes pics. Some post-it notes and reports were attached to the wall too.

"What's this?" Tony asked without adverting his eyes from the wall.

"All missing women," Gibbs said sotto voce.

"Yes," Fornell sadly nodded.

"Do you think they're the Woods Killer's victims too?" Gibbs asked.

"No. They disappeared before Amanda Pollit died and they do not match the victims' profile," Sacks added as he entered the room and stopped next to Tony.

The NCIS SFA turned towards the man and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sacks firmly answered barely hiding his irritation.

Tony turned to the wall and started examining all of the crime scene photos as Sacks continued, "They're younger than the killer's victims and they're all students."

DiNozzo just nodded and he barely hid his surprise when he noticed something interesting on the photos. _We need McGee to hack the FBI database._

He turned to Gibbs and saw that his boss had noticed the same thing.

Gibbs' blue eyes were staring attentively a photo on the second column.

"Boss, we need to get back to NCIS," Tony said as he looked at his watch. Gibbs nodded.

After saying goodbye to Fornell and Sacks, Tony and Gibbs left the Hoover Building and quickly headed to the Navy Yard.

* * *

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tony asked on the way to NCIS HQ.

"Depends, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gibbs grinned.

"All of the missing and dead women are musicians and I'm sure those students are the firsts of their classes."

"So they're successful girls," Gibbs reasoned.

"Exactly."

"They all look like the other victims."

"Yep... did you notice that the dates of the victims' disappearances do not match with the dates of their death?"

"Yes," Gibbs nodded as he parked the car in the NCIS Parking lot and killed the engine. He turned to his SFA and asked, "Do you think the students are still alive?"

Tony thought about it for a long moment and then nodded. "He didn't kill them because he loves to kill; he killed them because they did something..."

"They broke his routine... his rules," Gibbs concluded.

"Um... boss," Tony said, embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Gibbs inquired.

"While you were in Autopsy, I called a friend at DCPD and..."

"And?"

"Well... it looks like FBI didn't give us all of they have on the case," Tony said and braced himself for Gibbs' wrath to explode. _One, two, three, fo..._

"What?!"

Tony nodded, grinning. "On every crime scene they found a sheet of paper with only one word on it...Casanova."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked seriously. His expression turned sad then, and Tony felt like someone had slapped him in the face.

"I was about to, but then I thought that... ya know... recently you... it seems that you're…having a hard time hiding your anger... I... I was afraid you'd get mad at Fornell and we needed to know all they had... I mean... if you two had fought ... Fornell would have shut up... and... I..." Tony felt his face getting redder every second under Gibbs' infamous glare. "Gibbs, I'm sorry," he finally crumbled as he looked at his lap.

A firm head slap landed on his nape. "Never apologize..."

"It's a sign of weakness," Tony completed as he looked at his boss and was surprised to see a sort of smile appear on the older man's face.

"When you do a good job," Gibbs corrected and Tony's trademark smile lit his face. "But next time tell me everything," Gibbs frowned.

"Sure, boss!"

They got outof the car and entered the elevator that would take them to the bullpen.

Tony was strangely silent and Gibbs was afraid he was still musing on what had happened in the car. "Something bothering you, DiNozzo?" he asked, but Tony didn't answer.

Gibbs looked at him. Tony was staring the wall in front of him completely unaware of his boss next to him. "Tony?" the older man repeated. "Hey!" he barked and finally his SFA snapped out of his thought. "What's going on?"

"Why the younger women are still alive?" Tony asked as he looked at his boss.

"You said it. They're younger so easier to be submitted and scared," Gibbs answered and saw Tony nodding.

"This case reminds me a movie," Tony seriously said and Gibbs frowned.

This was not one of DiNozzo's usual movie quotes to lighten the atmosphere. Tony was extremely serious. He looked scared.

"He's a collector," Tony's whispered.

TBC

* * *

What's the movie that Tony's about to quote?

See you soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

NB: I do not own anything of NCIS :(

Thank you for all of your reviews, alerts and pms. You made soooo happy!

Thank you to my amazing BR and friend, Headbanger Rockstar!

Warning If you like Ziva, you won't like this chapter. So, if you decide to read it, then do not start complaining or leaving bad reviews, because you've been warned.

_**"Clear The Air and Move On"**_

_Chapter 15._

"Gibbs. Tony. Where have you been?" Ziva asked. Her tone betraying a hit of annoyance.

The Team Leader and the SFA looked at each other and raised their eyebrows in surprise then they turned towards their subordinate with unreadable faces.

"I've asked you..." she raised her voice.

"We heard you," Gibbs growled as he sat down at his desk and opened a file.

Tony sat down at his desk as well and tried to hide a grin that appeared on his face.

"So?" Ziva insisted.

In that moment McGee entered the bullpen and, heading to his desk, said, "Did the FBI have something interesting?"

Tony and Gibbs' heads snapped up and turned to McGee. The younger man blushed as he realized his mistake.

"How did you know that we were at the FBI, Probie?" Tony asked.

"I... I mean... I..."

"Today, McGee!" Gibbs ordered.

"I couldn't find you, so I went to Abby's lab and asked her. She didn't know either so we... uhm..."

"You traced our cellphones, didn't you?" Tony glared at him good naturedly.

"Yep," Tim confirmed and sat down.

"Why you didn't tell me?!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were looking for them," he answered surprised by her reaction.

"Why did you need to find us so urgently, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I just wanted to know where you were," she answered harshly. "You have got to tell me where you are!" she exclaimed, annoyed.

"Since when?" Tony asked raising his eyebrows and grinned.

"I am the..." she started angrly, but Gibbs stopped her.

"Enough!" he barked. "Fornell wanted to see us because they've found a possible culprit and..."

"Really?" Tim asked surprised. "Who is it?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and nodded. "His name is Adam Farrell and he works at the MedStar Washington Hospital Center as a nurse," the SFA briefed his colleagues. "According to FBI, his car was left at the end of a street that ends just outside Rock Creek Park."

"A woman who lives there called the PD and reported that the car had been parked in front of her house for four days. So that would be five days ago now," Gibbs added.

"I've read in the file they sent us that FBI was checking all abandoned and stolen cars in Virginia, Maryland and West Virginia."

"As a nurse, he had access to all of the drugs that were in the victims' blood," Gibbs added. "They found a rope that matches the rope they found on every victim and some hair of the first victim."

"The WK's first victim was Amanda Pollitt and she was Farrell's ex-girlfriend. According to our FBI friends, he killed her out of jealousy," Tony explained, shaking his head as a sarcastic grin graced his face.

"Good. So we have a culprit and we can close this case," Ziva smiled.

All three men were taken aback by her relief and eagerness of closing the case without checking all they and FBI had found out and mostly without waiting for Farrell's interrogation results.

"We still have Lt. Hart's case to investigate, Agent David," Gibbs rebuked her.

"Why? She is just another victim of the WK," she protested.

"Are you sure?" the boss raised his eyebrows and glare at her.

"It's too easy and too many questions don't have an answer yet. My guts tell me there's something more," Tony scowled. He saw Ziva rolling her eyes and snorting.

"Tony's right." McGee agreed. "It's obvious that they found Amanda's hair in Farrell's car. She was his girlfriend so she must have been in that car many times," he reasoned loudly and earned two approving nods from Tony and Gibbs.

Encouraged by his superiors' reactions Tim added, "Why the FBI didn't find out about the car earlier?"

"Exactly," Tony agreed.

"What if someone is blocking the info?" Gibbs speculated.

"You always see a conspiracy everywhere," Ziva huffed.

The other agents ignored her on purpose and went on with their reasoning. "McGee's right about the car, boss" Tony said and earned a nod of thank you from the younger man.

"I'll check the DCPD report," Tim said as he started typing on his keyboard.

"I'll call my friend at DCPD," Tony added and picked the receiver up.

"Why didn't you ask Fornell?" Ziva asked widening her brown eyes. "It is one of the first things I would have asked them," she added, shaking her head.

"Oh, sorry Ziva. If your boss and you SFA are so naive and incompetent," Tony snapped at her. "Maybe next time you should go talk with Fornell."

"Tony," Gibbs growled trying to stop his SFA's tirade.

"Or maybe you should just shut up and listen to all your superiors have found out, before teaching us our job!" Tony stopped abruptly and stared at her with such an angry look that Ziva lowered her eyes and McGee opened his mouth in disbelief.

Gibbs frowned at Tony's reaction and took a mental note to find out what was going on between him and Ziva. The team leader's gut was telling him that there was much more than Tony's annoyance and Ziva's arrogance. _Did I miss something else? Am I such a bad Team Leader?_

The Boss cleared his throat and said, "Tony has found out that FBI didn't share all of their intel with us."

"Boss, I've checked all they've sent us. Did I miss something?" McGee asked worried.

"Tony," Gibbs called, but the younger man was still staring at Ziva and didn't hear him. "DiNozzo!" he raised his voice and finally Tony's gaze left Ziva and turned to him.

"Yes, Boss," he said extremely calmly and saw his boss shaking his head.

It always bothered Gibbs how easy it was for Tony to switch his mood or personality. He went from anger to calmness in a blink of an eye. A very important skill when he was undercover or during an interrogation, but extremely disturbing in real life especially for people not used to it.

"Gibbs said you found out that FBI didn't..." McGee started tentatively.

"I've heard you," Tony slowly interrupted him. "Yes, the FBI forgot," he grinned, "to tell us that, on every crime scenes they found a sheet of paper with only one word on it, Casanova."

"Casanova?" Ziva asked finally recovering from her shock.

"Yes," Gibbs answered.

A grin appeared on her face as a glint of malice lit her eyes. "So, our serial killer is a Don Giovanni? Like you, Tony."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at her attempt to provoke the SFA while McGee braced himself for another round of DiNozzo's anger, but Tony surprised both of them.

The SFA slowly turned to their probationary agent and, with one of his most charming smile, said, "No, Ziva. Being a Casanova and a Don Giovanni are not the same thing."

"Really?" she mocked him.

"Casanova loved all of his women. Treated them well and made them all feel special, unique," Tony explained and a lop-side smile graced his handsome face. "Don Giovanni didn't respect women and treated them like objects of pleasure."

"And you are?" she teased him.

"I was a Casanova," he smiled.

"Was?" she chuckled. "No more?" she pouted, but her tone was mocking.

"I do not need to," he smiled and winked to her.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

Tony shook his head and made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

Tim saw Gibbs' annoyance building up in his blue eyes and understood it was time to interrupt the banter. "So, the WK is telling us that he loves women," he summarized.

"Yes," Gibbs confirmed.

"So why did he kill them?" McGee asked.

"What do you think?" Tony asked him.

_Are you training him, DiNozzo? _Gibbs smirked.

Tim was staring Tony and didn't know what to say. _Gibbs is right. I still need to learn from you, Tony. I know that you're trying to help me... train me, but... what's the right answer? _

Tony saw his former SFA frowning. It was clear that McGee was struggling to find the right answer and that he didn't want to disappoint his superiors.

"Think, Probie," Tony gently said. "He's kidnapped many women, very likely more than we think, but he's killed only some of them and not in the order he abducted them. He calls himself a Casanova because he thinks he loves women," Tony started recollecting and saw the fog slowly leaving McGee's mind.

"He just doesn't kidnap and kill women. He..." Tony waited and saw Tim's eyes widening.

"He collects them," Tim whispered as he looked at Tony for confirmation and saw his friend nodding and winking at him.

"If he loves women, why did he kill them?" Ziva asked. She hated to be left out of the talk.

"McGee?" Gibbs said.

The younger man looked from Tony to Gibbs and back to his SFA.

"Okay, McGee," Tony took a deep breath. "About seven months ago we ate pizza, drank beer and watched a movie at my place, ya remember?"

"You forced me to watch that movie," McGee pouted as he recalled how the movie had scared him.

"That movie..." Tony started and stared at his younger friend. "McGee, that movie..."

Suddenly Tim's eyes widened. "Ya mean that..."

"He's re-doing the movie," Tony nodded smiling proud of McGee.

"What movie?!" Ziva asked annoyed.

**"**Kiss the Girls," Tony and McGee answered in unison.

Gibbs shook his head as a smirk appeared on his face. _That's my team! Good job, guys!_

TBC

* * *

All my compliments to all of the people who guessed the movie title! Congrats!

See you soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guys! You're amazing and you make me really happy :)

- IF YOU LOVE VERY SPECIAL AGENT ANTHONY DINOZZO THIS IS THE RIGHT PLACE FOR YOU:

http colon slash slash www dot fanfiction dot net/community/Senior_Field_Agent/80720/

SUBSCRIBE! SUBSCRIBE! SUBSCRIBE!

I'm REALLY sorry for the delay!

A special 'GRAZIE!' to my BR, Headbanger Rockstar :)

_**"Clear The Air and Move On"**_

_Chapter 16._

"Boss," McGee called from his desk. "I've called Mrs. Barton and she told me that she called DCPD about the abandoned car seven days ago, but no one showed up. So she called again three days later and they sent an agent who wrote the report."

"Abby says that one of the pieces of fabric I found in the woods belong to Lt. Hart's slip," Ziva reported as he sat down at her desk.

"What about the other two pieces?" Gibbs asked.

"One belongs to a parachute and has been in the woods for years. The other one belongs to..." she checked a file. "Sally Moffett, the second victim."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he saw Tony put down the receiver and frowning.

"I talked to a friend at DCPD and he told me that they didn't send a cop to Mrs. Barton's house because the FBI told them that they'd have sent one of their agents. When Mrs. Barton called them the second time..."

"They sent a cop," Gibbs concluded thoughtfully.

"Do you think someone blocked the info?" McGee asked widening his eyes.

Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed. _Conspiracy everywhere!_

"Did your friend say who he talked to at the FBI? Does he have a name?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Yes. Agent Mason Nouvelle," Tony chuckled.

"No way!" Ziva exclaimed. "It can't be real!" she laughed.

"That's definitely a fake name, Boss," Tim laughed as well and Gibbs nodded, but he frowned as he looked at his SFA.

Seeing Gibbs' face, Ziva and McGee turned to Tony as well and Tim asked, "Something wrong, Tony?"

In that moment Gibbs' cell rang interrupting their talk. "Gibbs... Tobias?... When?!" he raised his voice, making Tony, Ziva and McGee jumping on their chairs. "Where?... No! Absolutely not!... Where?!..."

As he hang up Ziva said, "Gibbs?"

"ICU, Sibley Memorial Hospital," Gibbs answered heading to the elevator.

With stunned looks adorning their faces Tony, McGee and Ziva followed their Boss in to the elevator and then into one of NCIS sedan.

Usually it took a bit more than twenty minutes to go from the Navy Yard to Sibley Hospital. Gibbs covered that distance in less than fifteen.

"It was Fornell," the boss informed his team on the way to the hospital. "A guy who was jogging, found a girl on a path in Pinehurts Branch."

McGee immediately started typing on his iPad to search the place, but Tony anticipated him by saying, "Rock Creek Park. Not far from where they found Lt. Hart and all of the other victims."

"How do you know that?" Ziva asked from the backseat.

"I used to jog in the part of the park before coming to work or after a tough day," Tony explained seriously, then he turned to Gibbs and asked, "Do they have a name?"

"Jessica Stean. Disappeared five months ago."

"He's getting frantic. There was usually more time between the discovery of two victims," McGee said from next to Ziva.

"I didn't say she's dead," Gibbs said deadly serious as he halted the sedan in the hospital parking lot and killed the engine.

"She's alive?!" Ziva exclaimed, widening her black eyes.

"What do ya think?" her boss answered as he got out of the car and headed towards the hospital entrance followed by his agents.

* * *

"So Tobias," Gibbs said when he met his friend outside Jessica's room, Agent Sacks was by his side. "Why did you call us?"

"It seems that your Director called my Director and they decided we'll investigate this case together," Fornell growled, eliciting some amused grin from the NCIS Agents.

"Maybe because you forgot to give us vital info about the case?" Tony asked with a teasing smile.

"What do you mean?!" Sacks angrily asked.

"I don't know, Slacks. Something about a piece of paper that our serial killer likes to leave on every crime scenes, maybe?" Tony answered with a very annoying voice.

"How did you..." Sacks started towards DiNozzo, but was stopped by his boss.

Tony looked at Sacks straight in his eyes and didn't blink when the other man mouthed "Bastard!"

"How is she?" Gibbs asked after giving Tony a proud nod.

"Alive," Fornell sighed and shook his head, but when he saw Gibbs raising his eyebrows the FBI Agent added, "Malnourished, dehydrated, drugged, beaten... do I need to go on?"

"Conscious?" McGee asked and received an affirmative nod from Tobias.

Gibbs shook his head and Tony asked sotto voce, "Did he rape her?"

Fornell nodded, "Multiple times."

Out of the corner of his eyes Tony saw Ziva shivering. He frowned.

"Did you talk to her?" McGee asked.

"No, we didn't," Sacks answered. "Doctors were already with her when we arrived and we're waiting for a female agent... ya know, with a woman..."

"She should be more comfortable," Tim finished as they all turned to Ziva.

"What?" she looked at them with a worried glance.

"Why don't you talk to her, Ziva?" Gibbs gestured with his head at Jessica's bedroom.

"This... this is an FBI investigation and I... they won't let me. Right, Agent Fornell?" she asked hesitantly.

The FBI Agent checked his watch. "I'd prefer to wait for our Agent, but it'll take another hour. So," he raised his eyes to Ziva. "You have my permission, Agent David."

At first Ziva paled. Then she took a deep breath, flexed her fingers in the lame attempt to relax and nodded.

Gibbs and Tony exchanged a worried look as the same thought crossed their minds. _What's wrong with her?_

* * *

After spending the night by little Daniel's bedside, Sandy had gone home and after a long relaxing shower and a quick breakfast, she had fallen asleep on her couch and had slept for a few hours.

Now, she was getting ready to go the supermarket.

_Maybe I could call Tony and ask him to have lunch together at our favorite restaurant. Or we could buy some sandwiches at his favorite deli and eat them at National Mall... where did I put my cotton pink sweater?_

She thought as she was rummaging in her wardrobe.

_I hate when I can't find... think, Sandy... the last time I wore that sweater was... when?... Monday when I went to the gym?... no, no... I'm getting older... Wednes... no! Friday, when Tony and I went to the cinema and then to the pizzeria... I hope I didn't leave my favorite sweater there... maybe I left it in Tony's car._

She picked up her cell and called her boyfriend.

After three rings Tony answered and Sandy started, "I know you're working. I'll be very fast. I can't find my pink sweater. Did I leave..."

"Hallo to you my beautiful lady," Tony's charming voice stopped her and made her smile. "Yes, you left it in my car. It's in my wardrobe. Third drawer on the right," Sandy hear Tony's mocking smile in his voice.

"Thank you. May I go and pick it?"

"Sure, but use your keys because my father should be at the gym with his physiotherapist."

"Okay. Do you have time for a sandwich together later," he hopefully asked.

"Not today, sweetheart. I'm sorry," Tony answered as his voice change and became sad.

"Bad case?" she asked as she picked her car keys and headed downstairs to her car.

"Really bad ca... se."

"Tony? What's going on?" she asked alarmed.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed sottovoce.

"What?!"

"Sandy, listen to me and listen carefully. Go to my place, take your sweater, but only if you need it. Then get back home immediately."

"Why? I need to go groce..."

"When you're home. Lock the door and do not open to anyone except me. Understood?"

"Tony, you're scaring me. What's going on?" she asked as she got off the car and entered Tony's building.

"I'll explain later. Where are you?"

"Tony, but what..."

"Where are you?!" he raised his voice and made all people around him turn.

"I... I'm..." Sandy was shocked. Tony had never ever raised his voice with her, but it was his tone that was alarming her the most. Tony was scared. "I'm going to enter your apartment," she answered. "I'm inside now."

"Good. Call me when you leave the building and when you get home. Okay?" he asked calmer but still firm.

"Okay, but you better have a good explanation," she answered a bit angry.

"I will. Promise," Tony sighed as he saw Gibbs frowning and staring him.

"Okay. Ciao," Sandy whispered.

"Ciao, piccola," he answered before closing his cell.

* * *

"What's going on, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked worried.

"I've just realized that Sandy perfectly fits the killer's victims' profile," Tony answered and his eyes expressed all the anguish he was feeling in that moment.

"Where's she now?" Gibbs asked.

"At my apartment," Tony's answer.

"We'll send her an Agent," Gibbs said with his cell already at his ear. As soon as an Agent answered, the MCRT Leader ordered him to send an Agent to Tony's place and escort Doc. Sandy DellaTorre to her apartment and stay with her until Agent DiNozzo arrived.

"I'll text her or he'd scare her," Tony said already texting on his cell.

When both of them had completed their task, Tony said, "I'm wondering what Ziva..." he was interrupted by shouting voices coming from Jessica's room.

"What the hell!" the MCRT Leader exclaimed as he entered the room followed by Tony, Fornell, McGee and Sacks.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Jessica was shouting. "I want her out of my room!" she cried when she saw the Agents entering.

"What's going on?" Gibbs calmly asked a very pale and angry Ziva.

"I was talking to..."

"NO! You were tormenting me! You! You're a woman... you should understand me instead of making me feel like I do not want to cooperate," Jessica replied through tears. "You made me feel like I was the culprit and not... not... the..." pain, anger, fear, disgust, shock got the better on her and Jessica burst into tears inconsolably.

Ziva literally run out of the room while Fornell was trying to comfort Jessica.

"Go! Find her and make her talk," Gibbs ordered McGee sotto voce, gesturing with his head towards the door.

"On it, boss!" Tim answered leaving the room. _I'm wondering how I'll make Ziva talk if she doesn't want to... I just hope she won't kill me._

The NCIS thought as he started checking all the halls of the ICU.

* * *

"Even an Agent to protect me, now?!" Sandy huffed, widening her green eyes after reading Tony's text. "You're overreacting, honey," she shook her head. "I really want to hear you explanation, Agent DiNozzo," she growled as she put her cell in her bag and headed towards Tony's bedroom.

Suddenly a soft noise made her stop. _Tony said that his father is at the gym with Joe._

Sandy slowly started walking again, but another soft noise made her stop again. _Maybe they came home earlier._

"Hallo?" she called softly. "Mr. DiNozzo. Joe. Are you home?"

No one answered as she slowed her pace even more.

She heard the floor creaking. _Tony's bedroom floor next to the door-window._

The doctor was finally next the bedroom door.

The door was ajar, but she could hear someone whispering from the inside.

With two fingers Sandy gently pushed the door and peeked inside.

_OH, MY GOD! Nonononono! No!_

* * *

McGee found Ziva in the ICU waiting room. She was trying to get a cold drink from the vending machine, but it had stopped working. So now she was punching and kicking it. "Stupid machine!" she hissed.

"Hey! Stop! You're going to break it," McGee grabbed her arm. Bad idea!

Ziva with a swift move turned Tim's arm behind his back and shoved him into the nearest wall.

"Ziva! You're hurting me!" McGee cried. "Let me go!" he looked at her sideway and saw his colleague blinking a few time as a shocked expression appeared on her face.

She immediately let him go and apologized. "I'm... I'm sorry, McGee. I don't know what..."

"What's wrong with you? Are you completely crazy?!" Tim was on her face.

"I... I... I don't know," she whispered shaking her head. Ziva recoiled and literally collapsed on a chair.

"Ziva," Tim softly said as he crouched down in front of her. "Talk to me," he touched her knee and felt her flinch under his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said barely audible.

"McGee, Gibbs wants to see you," Tony's voice from the doorway scared them.

They both turned and were surprised by Tony's deadly serious stare. "Now, McGee," the SFA raised his voice slightly and entered the room.

McGee rose up and met Tony just inside the doorway. "Tony," he whispered and saw his friend looking straight in his eyes and nod. "Okay," Tim nodded as well and left the room.

Ziva stood up and tried to leave the room as well, "I'm going to..."

"Stay," Tony whispered and blocked her path.

"Let me out!" Ziva tried to shove him apart.

"Ziva," Tony's firm voice made her stop and look at him.

DiNozzo's eyes were extremely serious, but she could see concern and willingness to listen too. "Come with me," Tony put his hands on her shoulders and made her turn.

He guided a reluctant Ziva to the far side of the waiting room and gently ordered her to sit down. Then he took a chair and sat down in front of her.

"What happened in that room?" he gently asked as he leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees and interlaced his fingers.

"Nothing!" she answered too quickly.

"Ziva..." Tony raised his eyebrows.

"She got upset and... she did not want to talk to me anymore," the Israeli woman adverted her eyes.

"Why?" Tony calmly asked.

"I don't know," she replied frustrated but when she looked back at her friend and saw his skeptical look, Ziva added, "Maybe I..."

"You?" the SFA encouraged her and he was surprised by this insecure and docile Ziva.

"Maybe I said something that hurt her," she whispered, but her reply sounded more like a question.

"What did you tell her?" Tony asked annoyed by not knowing what he was dealing with. Tony didn't like to go on mission without all the intel, and make Ziva talk open-heartly was one of the hardest mission Special Agent DiNozzo had even had.

"She," Ziva took a deep breath. "She told me that she doesn't remember anything about how she ended up on that path," she started and looked at Tony who nodded. "I asked her what she remembered, but she kept repeating she did not remember anything... just the guy who saved her... his face."

"I guess, it's normal. She's been held hostage, beaten, drugged and raped for five months. She's malnourished and dehydrated. Jessica is clearly in shock, scared and hurt beyond any limit," Tony sadly said.

"But she survived!" Ziva exclaimed and Tony heard a hint of anger and annoyance.

"Is this what you told her?" Tony asked afraid of her answer. When Ziva nodded he let go a sigh and shook his head, "Ziva," whispered hopeless.

"What?!"

"What? Are you asking me 'what'? Are you serious?" Tony slightly raised his voice. "What else did you tell her?" he rubbed his face with his hands already knowing that he wouldn't have like his colleague's answer.

"I told to get a hold..."

"Grip," he corrected her sotto voce.

"To get a grip," Ziva repeated irritated. "Stop crying and tell me all she knew. I told her to stop play the victim," now she sounded like a river in flood. "Man up and give us all the intel to find the killer," Ziva abruptly stopped to catch her breath and was surprised to see Tony looking at her with very angry stare. "What? Why are you looking at me in that way?"

"Ziva," Tony took a deep breath to calm down. "Jessica is a victim and you treated her like a suspect who doesn't want to confess her crimes."

"Oh, please!" she chuckled as he stood up.

Tony looked at her for a few seconds then stood up as well and reached her at the window. "She's been violated in the worst way a man can hurt a woman. That bastard robbed her self confidence, her dreams..." Tony cocked his head to look her in the eyes. "Even if she'll recover from this nightmare, her life won't be the same again," Tony gently grabbed Ziva's shoulders and made her turn towards him. "You're a woman. You should understand it better than me."

Ziva shrugged his hands off and stepped away from him. Tony didn't move but studied her body language.

Ziva's body was stiff and she kept clenching and unclenching her fits. She was clearly trying to control her anger, but there was more. His colleague was pacing the room like a caged lion. It seemed that Ziva felt trapped and the only thing she wanted was escaping as far as she can from him, the case and their talk.

Suddenly, the Israeli woman turned to Tony and he was taken aback by her hard look. Her eyes seemed two pieces of ice. "She survived!" she almost cried. "She must forget and move on! Crying and whining do not change anything! Look away and move on, that is the only thing we..." she stopped for just one second. "It's the only thing she can do!"

"We?" Tony frowned and walked to her.

Ziva stepped back and Tony stopped. "Huh?" she said.

"You said 'we'."

"No... I... I said... I meant 'she'," Ziva tried to convince him with no success. She was looked out of the window for a brief moment, whishing she was anywhere but not in that waiting room.

When she turned back Tony was in front of her and Ziva gasped in surprise. "No," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ziva," he slowly raised his hands to show her he was not a threat.

"Tony, I..." a lump closed her throat.

"Ziva, did they..." Tony trailed off unable to say any farther word.

"Rape me?" she asked with tears in her eyes and saw him nod. "No," Ziva shook her head and saw Tony sighing and smile in relief. "Saleem was about... but..."

"But?"

"But... two infidels arrived," Ziva softly grinned quoting her captors' words.

"Ya mean?" Tony's eyes widened.

"Yes. You and McGee saved me twice that day," a small smile appeared on Ziva's pale face as she gently squeezed Tony's arm.

Ziva's misunderstood the sad and concern look with which Tony was looking at her and she felt the previous anger filling her heart again.

"Don't!" she hissed. "Don't look at me in that way."

"What way?"

"Pity," she growled.

"I'm sorry for what you went through, but I do not feel pity for you," he softly smiled.

"I hate it," she whispered barely audible looking out of the window again. She let go Tony's arm and started pacing the room again.

"Is this the reason why you're so angry?" he asked without any hint of condemnation, but as a matter of fact. She stopped.

"I am not!" she frowned.

"Yes, you are. Ziva... you're angry with the entire world and..."

"And?" she stared at him with a challenge look.

"Especially with me. Why?"

"This is not true," Ziva replied, but Tony nod made her look away from his green eyes. "I... I am not angry with you," she whispered. "It's just that you... you ..."

"Me? I'm nosy?" he grinned and Ziva chuckled.

"Yes... I mean, no," she corrected immediately. "Tony, you can read people so well... and I did not want you to see me weak and vulnerable," Ziva explained and sat down on a chair and stared at her lap.

Tony sat down in front of her and, with a finger under her chin, he made Ziva look at him. "Though he didn't abused of you, Saleem hurt you deeply and made you lose your self-confidence, but..."

"I thought to I could do that mission alone, but I was wrong and when," she sniffled. "When they caught me I felt like I... I had failed my father, Gibbs..." she looked up at him. "And you," she whispered and saw Tony raising his eyebrows. "I'm a trained kidon. I'm strong, fearless and..."

"No," Tony whispered. "You're a human being who makes mistakes, like arrogantly thinking that you could do that mission alone, and can be scared and feel vulnerable. It doesn't mean you're weak or a failure," he softly smiled. "I guess that realizing that you're human must be scary and shocking, but..." a grin graced his face. "It's the best thing that could happen to you."

"I don't want to feel weak," she whined like a little girl and made Tony chuckle.

"Ya know when you're weak?" he asked Ziva and she shook her head no. "When you're mean without any reason. When you disrespect or hurt people on porpusepurpose. In that moment you're the weakest person in world."

"I..."

"Showing your friends your fear or your pain is not a sign of weakness. We're your friends, Ziva, and we want to help you... but we can't if you push us away and are mean with us," Tony gently but firmly said.

Ziva nodded overwhelmed by Tony's kindness and concern, despite her horrible behavior. "Thank you," she whispered barely audible.

"That's what friends are for, Ziva. Do not forget it," Tony patted her knees and stood up followed by her.

He stopped on the doorway and said, "Next time you disrespect me or my orders, I'll report you."

"What?! Are you kidding?!" Ziva laughed but Tony's stare made her change her mind, "No, you are not."

"Do not forget it, Agent David," the SFA firmly said and then left the waiting room with Ziva on tow.

* * *

Sandy couldn't believe what she was looking at. She slowly left Tony's bedroom doorway and very silently walked towards the apartment door.

I need to call Tony as soon as possible.

She was only a few step away from the door when a creak of the wooden floor, behind her, made her stop.

"Stop! Where the hell you think you're going to?" a baritone voice startled the woman.

_Tony, why are you not here?! Why I didn't listen to you?!_

TBC

I hope you liked this chapter. See you in the next one!

Please, let me know what you think :)


	17. Chapter 17

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you to my precious BR, usa123!

And thank you to all of you, my faithful and very patient readers :)

" Clear The Air and Move On "

Chapter 17

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Agent Brown asked Sandy while he was driving her home.

"Yes... yes, I'm fine. Thanks," she replied before letting out a pent-up breath.

"Sorry... uhm... you looked scared when you opened the door," the younger man told her without taking his eyes off the road.

At first Sandy was a bit annoyed by Agent Brown's persistence, but then realized that the young man was just trying to be nice and not disappoint Agent DiNozzo.

She cleared her voice and gave him the easiest explanation that came to mind. "Let's say that Mr. DiNozzo and I do not have a...mmmm...peaceful relationship."

"Oh," Brown nodded. "I have the same problem with my girlfriend's father," he sighed.

In that moment Sandy's cell rang. "The hospital?" she whispered as she looked at the phone. "Dr. della Torre... yes?... really? That's a really good news!... Sure, I'll be there as soon as possible... Thank you."

She closed her phone and, as she tuned to Agent Brown, she said, "Change of plans."

"Ma'am?" he looked at her, surprised.

"We're going to Georgetown University Hospital," she announced.

"No way!" he exclaimed, and when he met her glare, he added, "I mean, 'no ma'am'. I'm sorry but Agent DiNozzo told me to get you home and I don't want to get on his bad side... I've seen him angry once...and it was enough to scare—"

"But if you won't take me to the hospital, I'll go there myself after you drop me off at my house and I don't think Tony would be happy to know that you left me alone on the street where I could meet you-know-who," she reasoned with a sly smile. "So will you take me to the hospital and stay there while I do my job, or..."

"Or what?" He was really worried now.

"Or you'll have to explain Agent DiNozzo and Agent Gibbs why you left me alone instead of protecting me...unless you want to arrest me," she added with an exaggerated wink. "But I don't think Tony would be so happy about that either. What are you going to do?"

"Oh, God!" he sighed and Sandy noticed his forehead was slick with sweat. Agent Brown thought about her words for a few seconds, evaluated all options and then said, "Okay, I'll come with you to the hospital, but..."

"I'll explain what happened to Tony. I'll protect you—don't worry," she squeezed his arm.

_You need to toughen up or you won't survive in a world full of women, my poor baby!_

* * *

Back in the office, the rest of the team was working hard on their new case, even though one of their members was visibly distracted.

Ziva cleared her throat for the third time and finally caught Tony's attention. He looked at her and she mouthed "What's going on?"

Tony just shook his head and, for the umpteenth time, he made a call with his cell. He waited for a few minutes and then hung up, frustrated.

"DiNozzo, what's going on?" Gibbs asked, without taking his eyes off the file he was reading.

"It's...uhm...I can't reach her," Tony responded uncomfortably.

Gibbs' head shot up. "Call Agent Brown!" he ordered as he got up and went over to his SFA's desk.

"Idiot!" Tony cursed under his breath. "Where the hell are you?!" he barked into the receiver as soon as Agent Brown answered. "Hospital? Why? Is she...what?...Yeah, I understand…Ok...but, next time call me first or...exactly...tell her to call me," Tony put down the receiver.

"Where are they?" Gibbs asked, surprised by Tony's reaction.

"She made him to take her to the hospital because she had to see a patient," Tony shook his head in disbelief. "She's a doctor, Boss."

"And we're agents," Gibbs replied as he walked back to his desk.

"It's in our DNA," Tony concluded and returned to his job, knowing that his love was safe.

McGee and Ziva exchanged a puzzled look, not knowing what was going on, but Gibbs stopped their musings. "Back to work!"

Ziva was reading a statement from their witness (Jessica Stean) and remembering what had happened between them at the hospital. She was reviewing all they had discovered until that moment. "Tony," she said, getting her SFA's attention. "You said that your DCPD friend told you that the name of the FBI Agent he talked to is..."

"Mason Nouvelle," Tony replied.

"We agreed it was a fake name," McGee added as Gibbs proudly watched his Agents work as a real team.

"Fake name but a clue too," Tony spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Ziva turned to him, surprised by his words.

"Agent David, you disappoint me," Tony teased her.

"Why?" she frowned.

"I thought you knew all the languages in the world." His smirk widened.

"So?" she replied, clearly annoyed by Tony's teasing.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"Maison Nouvelle in French means New House so..." He looked at his colleagues and saw Ziva and McGee looking at him expectantly while Gibbs just glared. "Casa Nuova in Italian... or Casa Nova."

"Really?" Tim questioned in surprise.

"He's right," Ziva confirmed.

"Good job, DiNozzo," Gibbs praised him.

"Gibbs, this means that..." Ziva began.

"Our Casanova is an FBI Agent," concluded Tony and saw the Israeli woman nod.

"With me!" Gibbs ordered Tony as he headed to the elevator. "McGee! David! Find out everything you can about that call!"

"I guess I need to hack the FBI," McGee muttered.

"Yep," Ziva replied.

She waited for a few minutes, wondering what she could do help the investigation.

There was only one thing she could do in that moment, but it was risky. She was worried that what had happened at the hospital a few hours earlier could have prejudiced her chance to talk with Jessica.

Suddenly she stood up, grabbed her coat and her weapon, and headed towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?!" McGee shouted after her.

"I'll be back soon!" she answered, just before the elevator doors closed between them.

"You'll never learn," he shook his head sadly before returning to his current task.

* * *

Gibbs was driving towards FBI HQ with Tony in the passenger's seat.

"Ya think Fornell will believe us, Boss?" Tony asked.

"He has to," the older man answered as he heard Tony's cell ring. His SFA looked at the phone and grinned. "Something interesting?"

"Sandy," Tony answered and took a deep breath. "She texted me to not kill Brown and told me what happened," he added as he looked out the window.

"Problems?"

"No...I don't know," Tony answered honestly.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He knew that Tony would elaborate in his own time and, if he pushed too hard, Tony would close up completely. So he waited and, as he predicted, a few minutes later Tony continued, "She's taking care of a little boy who was abused and abandoned by her own mother. He just woke up from a coma," he turned to Gibbs. "That's why she hurried to the hospital."

"And is this bad?" Gibbs didn't understand why Tony seemed so worried about Sandy caring for her little patient.

"No, this is great... it's one of the many reasons I love Sandy. She's so caring...but, this time is different. She's so attached to that little boy. His mom didn't give him a name so Sandy called him Daniel," Tony smiled softly.

"Your second name," Gibbs interjected and saw Tony nod.

"One of the nurses told her that she should adopt Danny and..."

"And?"

"I think she's thinking about it. I've got the feeling that Sandy wants to become Danny's mom. I saw it in her eyes when we talked about it," Tony sighed.

"That's a huge step for any woman or man...and it involves you too," Gibbs said. They were at a red traffic light, so he turned and noticed Tony was scratching the tips of his fingers as he used to do every time he was nervous or upset. "Tony?" he called softly, but the younger man was too lost in his thoughts to hear him.

"Tony?" he tried again and this time DiNozzo turned. "I said that the adoption would involve you too."

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "If she'll really adopt Danny...I guess I'll have to accept it."

"It would be a bit egoistical on her part to do that without discussing it with you," Gibbs said as the traffic light became green and he accelerated.

"No. She's doing it because she's too good. She just wants to help that baby and I admire her for that," Tony hurried to defend his love.

"Do you want to marry her?" Gibbs was straight to the point.

"Yes...soon."

"So you'd become husband and father in the same day. Are you comfortable with that?"

"I don't want to lose her so—"

"That's not what I asked you! Do want to be a father?"

"Yes," Tony choked out. "But I don't know if I'm ready...I want to be a good dad and...I don't know if I'd be able to do that yet. Ya think I'm ready?" Tony turned to Gibbs and the older man saw the deep need for reassurance in his eyes.

They had arrived at FBI HQ, so Gibbs parked the car, killed the engine and finally turned to look at his 'son'. He squeezed Tony's shoulder and said, "Tony, no one is really ready to become a father. Being a good father is the hardest job in the world, but it's also the best thing that can happen to a man." He paused for a moment, remembering his Kelly. "Having doubts and feel insecure is fine; it means you're smart and you've a heart."

Tony was staring at him, shocked and touched by Gibbs' words. Once again, he had the proof that his Boss knew him better than anyone else and that he could trust him with anything in his life because Gibbs would never lie to him.

"They say I'm not good with children," Tony whispered. He lowered his gaze, seemingly ashamed of that fact. "Ya think I could be a good dad?" Tony asked again in small voice as he looked at Gibbs hopefully.

"Yes," Gibbs said firmly. "But only when you want to be a father. You, Tony! Not Sandy or anyone else. You!" he poked Tony's chest with his finger.

"I don't know," Tony shook his head and averted his eyes again. "Maybe I should spend some time with Danny and see what happens," he dared, shooting his Boss a hopeful look.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He just nodded and squeezed the back of Tony's neck. "Let's close this case. Then you can think about your future," he said as he let Tony go and got out of the car.

Tony followed him into the building, feeling more relaxed and confident about the future, knowing that he'd always have a Marine by his side. He also knew that, despite any misunderstandings and mistakes, Gibbs would always help him figure out his future.

TBC

See you soon... I hope so LOL.


	18. Chapter 18

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support, guys! You're amazing and you make me really happy :)

- IF YOU LOVE VERY SPECIAL AGENT ANTHONY DINOZZO THIS IS THE RIGHT PLACE FOR YOU:

http colon slash slash www dot fanfiction dot net/community/Senior_Field_Agent/80720/

SUBSCRIBE! SUBSCRIBE! SUBSCRIBE!

**_A special__ 'GRAZIE__!'__ to my BR, USA123. I don't know what I'd do without your precious help and advice :)_**

_**"Clear The Air and Move On"**_

_Chapter 18._

**Sibley Memorial Hospital.**

When Ziva stopped at the door to Jessica's room, the patient was staring out of the window. Ziva's heart ached at seeing her look so lost and alone.

As she felt someone staring at her, Jessica slowly turned towards the door and was shocked to see that woman ("What's her name?"). "What do you want now?" she spat, channeling all her anger and pain in those few words.

Ziva stayed silent for a few seconds, not surprised by Jessica's outburst, but still upset by her icy stare. "I... I am here to talk to you," she answered softly.

"I already told you, I don't want to talk to you," Jessica answered, reaching out to push the call bottom to ask the nurse to escort that woman out of her room.

"No. Wait... please," Ziva stopped her as she took a tentative step towards the bed. "I want to apologize," she added and slowly approached the bed, "and help you."

The Israeli woman stopped next to the bed. "Will you let me help you?" she asked hopefully.

"Why?" Jessica asked, still not trusting her.

Ziva swallowed hard and took a deep breath trying to summon all of her courage. She had buried the memory of her experience in Somalia in the deepest recesses of her mind. Saleem and his accomplices hadn't raped her because they were interrupted by the men that had captured Tony and McGee arriving at the camp, but Ziva knew she'd never forget the feeling of utter helplessness and despair.

"Because I know how you felt when he..." she started and saw Jessica nod before adverting her eyes that were filling with tears. "A friend made me talk about it and it helped me, so... maybe... you know..." she trailed off and smiled kindly at the younger woman in front of her, who now was staring at her with an unreadable look.

"Do you really want to help me or do you just want to find him?"

"Both. I want to help you and I want to stop that bastard, but we can't do it without your help," Ziva answered honestly. Then she added, "I know that this is probably the hardest thing you have ever done in your life, but you are the only person who can really help us."

"I want to help all the women that are still there," Jessica whispered with conviction.

"Do you mean...?" Ziva's eyes widened.

"Yes. They're alive," Jessica interrupted her. She studied Ziva's for a few seconds and then said, "Okay. I'll help you, but if I want to stop or not talk about something..."

"We will stop. I promise I will not force you," Ziva reassured her as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed.

* * *

**FBI Building**.

"Tobias, stop whatever you're doing. We need to talk!" Gibbs ordered as he entered Fornell's office, followed by Tony who closed the door behind them.

"I left you only two hours ago. Did you miss me?" the FBI Agent quipped as he saw the newcomers sit down in front of his desk, after dumping two stacks of files on the floor. "I didn't," he added as he saw the stacks sway dangerous then fall, scattering files all over the floor.

Tony didn't say anything, but an amused evil grin appeared on his face when he saw Fornell glowering at all the sheets of paper that were now covering the floor.

"The Wood Killer has a mole in this building," Gibbs began without preamble. "Or he's an FBI Agent."

"And you're saying that because a bird told you or because..." Fornell immediately became defensive.

"My SFA," Gibbs replied, giving Tony the credit he deserved. "Found out that—" he checked his notepad, "—when Mrs. Barton called DCPD the first time, the FBI told them that they'd send someone over. So police didn't send an agent. Three days later, after no one showed up, Mrs. Barton called police again, so DCPD sent an agent who finally wrote a report."

"So?" Fornell asked frowning.

"So, someone in this building stopped the cops," Tony explained, raising his eyebrows.

"And you deduced all of this from a misunderstanding between FBI and DCPD? Come on, Gibbs! You can't base your accusation on this!" Fornell snorted in amusement. "DiNozzo, you've been a cop. You know that this sort of misunderstanding happens all the time."

"You're saying the FBI usually checks calls about abandoned cars? I didn't know you worked for Traffic Department," Tony said sarcastically.

"This doesn't mean that there's a mole or..." Fornell turned to Gibbs and with a mocking tone added, "…that an FBI Agent is the Wood Killer."

Gibbs didn't utter a word or move a muscle, and this scared his SFA. Gibbs was not taking Fornell's humor so well and Tony knew he needed to intervene. "Do you speak French, Toby?" he asked, taking the older man in front of him aback.

The corner of Gibbs' mouth rose almost imperceptibly. It was just enough for Tony to notice and return the gesture.

"What he's talking about?" the FBI agent asked Gibbs, who didn't answer but turned to his right-hand agent.

"Do you know what Mason Nouvelle means?" Tony asked. Fornell shook his head. "It means 'new house' and in Italian, 'casa nuova' or 'Casanova'," Tony explained to a shocked Fornell.

"Mason Nouvelle is the name the FBI Agent gave DCPD when he told them to not head out," Gibbs continued.

"Let me guess, there's no Mason Nouvelle in this building," Tony intervened with a mocking tone. Before Fornell could reply, Tony's cell rang. "DiNozzo," he answered.

"Is it true? Did you verify what he said?" Fornell whispered to Gibbs, who fixed his friend with a trying glare.

"Yes... and?" Tony was saying. "Are you sure?...Good job, Probie!" he smiled as he winked at Fornell. "What?" he frowned. "When?" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "What did you find out?" he asked as he turned to Gibbs. "F*ck!" he hissed as he kept listening to McGee. "Did you finish your job?...Ok, go and call me ASAP."

The younger man closed his cell and sighed. _You'll never learn, Ziva!_

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs cocked his head to have a better look at his SFA's face. He didn't like what he saw.

"It was McGee," Tony responded, erasing his worried expression in the blink of an eye. It didn't go unnoticed by his Boss, but Fornell didn't see anything. "He traced the call to DCPD and it came from the fourth floor of this building." He looked straight into Fornell's eyes which were now dark with shock.

"This floor," the FBI Agent whispered.

"Yep," Gibbs nodded. "We need to monitor all people in this building and this means—"

"That I need to talk to my Director," Fornell said slowly. He considered himself a good man and very skilled agent. Yet he still couldn't believe that one of his men was a serial killer.

In hindsight, he also couldn't believe that he had worked with an assassin for months without noticing anything. _Maybe I'm getting older. Maybe I am becoming lazy and losing my instinct. Is it time to retire?_

"I'll do the same with Vance. I guess they'll want to have a meeting to go over what we've found," Gibbs' voice interrupted the FBI Agent's musings.

Tobias just nodded as he stood and escorted Tony and Gibbs to the door.

As they were about to leave, Tony turned to Fornell, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "You're a good agent, Fornell. Never doubt it."

"DiNozzo..." the older man whispered, surprised by the NCIS Agent's words. Tony had read his mind and it seemed Tony knew how he was feeling.

"I've been there and a wise man taught me rule #5," Tony grinned as he turned to his mentor.

"You don't waste good," Gibbs recited.

"And you're good," Tony winked and headed to the elevator.

Those few words touched Tobias' heart deeply and, though he didn't know how to respond, his expression relaxed a bit.

"He's right," Gibbs squeezed his friend's shoulder and received a thankful nod from Tobias. Then the FBI Agent looked at Tony who was waiting for his Boss at the elevator.

"He's a good man and a da*n good Agent. You're lucky, Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't say anything. He just looked at his SFA and proudly nodded his agreement.

* * *

**Georgetown Uni Hospital.**

"You're going to ruin your manicure, chica!" Dr. Penelope Delgado chuckled as she saw her best friend and colleague Sandy nibbling at her nails, but the Italian woman didn't answer and kept staring out of the window.

"Earth to Sandy! Earth to Sandy!" the young Puerto Rican woman tried again but with no success.

Penny slowly walked over to Sandy, trying to understand what was happening to her friend. Sandy usually was a happy person, but the look in her eyes meant only trouble and bad thoughts. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked softly as she touched Sandy's shoulder and startled her.

"Penny! I didn't hear you," Sandy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed. What's going on?" she asked again.

"Nothing..."

"Sandy," she gave her a doubtful look. "Do not lie to me, chica," Penny glared good-naturedly as she gently took her friend by the arm and guided her to the small sofa in the office.

They sat down facing each other. "Talk to me," Penny smiled.

"I have two problems and I don't know what to do," Sandy sighed.

"One at a time," Penny answered, reassuringly. "First problem..."

"Danny," the young doctor sighed. "I don't know what to do. I have this voice in my head that keeps telling me I should become his mom...I want to be his mom, but I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of...?"

"What if Tony says no? I don't want to lose him. I love him so much and—"

"He doesn't like children."

"No. He loves children, but he thinks he's not good with them," Sandy shook his head and looked at Penny. Her friend was looking at her in disbelief, as if she didn't understand what she was saying. "Tony didn't have a normal childhood. His mom died when he was very young and his father didn't take care of him. Nannies and a butler were his family and he didn't spend so much time with other children."

"Oh, no. Poor baby," Penny whispered.

"A few years after his mom's death, his father sent him to Rhode Island Military Academy," Sandy added.

"So no family and no fun with friends."

"Exactly... I guess this is the reason why he sometimes behaves like a boy and not a grow-up," Sandy joked.

"Nah! It's because men never really grow up. There's a part of them that will always be childish and stupid...but we love them for it," Penny joked back.

"The problem's that Tony's afraid of doing something that could hurt a child. It seems like he's scared of children in general, but in reality he's scared of hurting them because he hasn't been around enough of them to know what to do with them."

"So you're afraid this fear will stop him from loving Danny and he's afraid he'll turn into his father," Penny summarized and saw Sandy nod. "You should trust him," she surprised her friend.

"I trust Tony with my life!" Sandy exclaimed, a bit offended.

"Maybe you should trust him with Danny too. He could surprise you," Penny gently squeezed Sandy's forearm. "I've talked to Tony twice but it was enough to understand that he's a good man. Give him a chance. Trust him and see what happens."

"Yeah," Sandy took a deep breath. "You're right. Tony just needs to let his heart act for him and I just need to make him understand that I trust him," she smiled softly. "Thank you, Penny."

"De nada!" she winked. "Okay! One done! What's the second problem?" she asked as she got more comfortable on the sofa.

"Tony's father," Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Ooops! In-laws are always a pin in the a**. You should meet my husband's mother," Penelope's eyes widened. "She gives a new meaning to the b*tch word."

Sandy chuckled and Penny added, "Every time I see her, I feel the need to kill her slowly and very painfully," she said as she mimicked wringing her mother-in-law's neck. "What did Tony's father say?"

"Not said. Did." Sandy shook her head, still shocked by what she had seen a few hours earlier. "I saw him stealing Tony's mom's jewels from Tony's safe."

"WHAT?!" Penny sat up straight. "How did he open it? Did Tony give him the code?"

"No, but my lovely fiancé is not very bright sometimes," she sighed.

"Men!" Penny shook her head.

"He said that he already has too many things to keep in mind, including his Boss' special rules. So he used his birth date for the safe in his bedroom."

"Genius!" the Puerto Rican doctor exclaimed sarcastically. "You should tell Tony," she advised her friend solemnly.

"I know, but Tony's trying so hard to build a relationship with his father that it would kill him. Ya know, I'm worried he's not going to believe me!"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Tony's father saw me. So he knows I know what he's done... you should have seen his face. He scared me," Sandy shivered, remembering Senior's icy eyes.

"You can't not tell Tony," Penny said. "Maybe he'll find out about it before you tell him."

"I don't think so. Tony never checks that safe and its contents. I need advice from someone who knows Tony very well," Sandy mused.

"Yes, but whom?"

Suddenly a mischievous grin appeared on the Italian doctor's face. "A person who loves Tony and hates his father more than anyone else."

* * *

**Sibley Memorial Hospital.**

When McGee had told Tony that Ziva had left the office and that, after he had traced her cell, he had found out that their colleague was at Sibley Memorial Hospital, his SFA had ordered him to go to the hospital too and then call him.

The third-in-command of the MCRT was now outside Jessica Stean's room listening. The door was half-open, so Tim could see Ziva and Jessica and hear what they were were saying, unnoticed by them.

**##########**

"Let's take a breath and review what you have told me until now. Are you holding up alright?" Ziva questioned. Jessica just nodded.

"You had just left The Kennedy Center, where you had spent the entire day rehearsing for next Saturday's concert," Ziva stopped and looked at Jessica who nodded again. "When you left the building, it was about 10 pm. You went to the parking lot, where you got into your car and drove home."

Once in a while, Ziva looked at her witness, just to make sure she hadn't missed anything Jessica had said, and to check how the woman was doing. "If you want me to stop, just say so. Okay?"

"Okay... I...When I got home, I parked in front of my building and I was about to cross the street when I heard a noise," Jessica recounted.

"What noise?"

"I don't know. At first it sounded like a meow, but... lower," the witness tried to explain.

"So, you went toward that noise and..."

"And nothing," Jessica sighed. "I don't remember anything 'til I..." she suddenly got upset and adverted her gaze.

"Okay. It's okay," Ziva whispered. "We'll talk about it when you're ready." She gave Jessica a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

"No!" Jessica raised her voice, startling Ziva. "We can't wait!"

"Jessica, you..."

"They're out there! They are still there with him and...only God knows what he could do to them because I escaped!" she cried.

"Okay," Ziva said, surprised by the calmness in her own voice. Her heart was thumping so hard in her chest that she could hear it in her ears._ They're still alive! _"Okay. I will try to help you remember as much as possible, but you need to calm down or doctors will kick me out and never let me come back."

"Okay," Jessica whispered as she took a deep breath. "I talked to and saw some of them," the violinist continued after a brief pause.

"Did they tell you their names?" Ziva asked, opening her pad, ready to write down whatever Jessica was going to tell her.

Jessica nodded and thought about it for a moment. Then she slowly started listing, "Gena Sommers or Summers...Amelia Hart...Julia Pratt...Maggie and Kim, but I don't remember their last names. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. That's great! Now we know that Gena and Kim are still alive," Ziva reassuringly smiled. "This is really important and we will do whatever it—" Ziva turned to put the pad in her pocket, but Jessica's voice stopped her.

"Wait!" Ziva turned. "There are more," the victim added.

"What?!" the NCIS Agent couldn't believe what she had just heard. "More?"

**##########**

Outside, McGee took his cell and called Tony. When the SFA answered, Tim said, "You and Gibbs need to come here now."

"Did they kick her out of the hospital?" Tony asked, worried and angry at the same time.

"No. She's doing fine. Jessica's talking to her, but..."

"What?"

"Tony, Jessica talked to all the victims the FBI found dead and she also named the two that we think are still alive."

"That's good. It means we're right. They're still alive."

"Yeah...but there are other women and they're still alive too."

"Oh, God," Tony whispered. "I hate being right." He leaned his head on the headrest of the standard-issue NCIS sedan and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gibbs turn toward him from the driver seat. "We'll be there ASAP," Tony said as he closed his cell.

"What?" Gibbs asked, without taking his eyes off the street in front of them.

"We need to go to Silbey Hospital, Boss," Tony answered uncomfortably. "Ziva's there and..."

"WHAT?!" Gibbs' reaction was not unexpected by his SFA, but Tony flinched at the wrath in his voice. "We ordered her to not..."

"I know, but she's doing fine," Tony tried to excuse his colleague's actions.

"DiNozzo, I don't care how she's doing. She disregarded a direct order and this is unacceptable!" Gibbs hit the steering wheel before taking the road that would lead them to the hospital.

"Since when?" Tony murmured and tried to mask his retort with a cough.

Even though Gibbs' vision wasn't as great as it used to be, his hearing worked fine. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's not the time to talk about it," Tony cut him off. "Jessica told Ziva that she talked to all of the women FBI found dead in the woods, but added that there are other women in the place she escaped from."

Gibbs frowned, surprised by Tony's firm reaction, and worried about what Ziva had found out. "Ya think they're the four younger girls we saw on FBI wall?" he asked.

Tony just nodded as he typed on his Android phone. "What are you doing?" Gibbs asked as he pulled into the Silbey Hospital parking lot.

"When we came back from FBI, I saved their names on my computer," Tony explained.

They both got off the car and, while they were waiting for the elevator, Tony started reading on his cell, "Molly Lemon, Lucy Moore," he followed Gibbs out of the elevator and to Jessica's room. "Cindy Bell," they stopped outside the room where they found McGee waiting for them. "And Stephanie Grant," Tony completed his list.

From the ajar door they heard Jessica saying, "Cindy Bell."

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other and, without saying a word, dialed two separate numbers.

"Director, we need to talk ASAP," Gibbs said.

"Fornell, we need to talk ASAP," Tony echoed his Boss.

McGee started typing on his iPhone and checking Cindy Bell's profile in the FBI database.

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you :)


End file.
